Daughters of the Sea, prelude: The Strings
by PARN of hero
Summary: The relationships are tied with strings of color. Blue is Friendship, Black is Death, Pink is Family, Red color is Love, your soul mate, etc. How they found and lost each other? That's the story of two couples reunited and drifted apart by fate. Pieces of the lost diary of Sasha Saitov. Outtake before "Daughters of the Sea" installment.
1. 1927

**Disclaimer: These are completely my characters. Is it still Fanfic?**

**Author's Note: Welcome to my new story. It's a request by someone very dearly and close to my fanfict writer heart. **

**The Strings**

February 18th, 1927

Today was cold. Nikolai and I were playing in the snow when papa came. I haven't seen him in months. He was his usual happy fisherman demeanor. We played in the snow while mama made lunch.

As usual, papa asked Nikolai and I showed him our powers when we were alone. I made an igloo and Nikolai shook the ground destroying it. I hate my brother sometimes.

We were really careful. Mama doesn't know she is the mother of two powerful demigods and he is the God of the Sea Poseidon. Mama called him Pieter.

Papa told us that we will soon go to Camp to train. It was necessary for us to be with other demigods like us, sons and daughters of the other Gods of Olympus. Before he left, papa gave me thick heavy sword and to Nikolai a really cool one with the named Riptide engraved. His sword becomes a fountain pen. I was so envious. My sword just looks like a cane when mortals are around.

March 21st, 1927

Spring is here, but it's still snowing. Nikolai and I practiced with our swords when mama is not around. She must never know about us. She could never understand. Dad told us that some mortals can't understand our reality.

A Hyperborean giant appeared and he hurt Nikolai throwing him against a tree. He is fine now but he gave a death scare. Maybe papa is right. Monsters are coming more often than before we know we were special.

April 1st, 1927

It's my birthday today. I am just 9 years old now. Hurray! Nikolai is still 7 until November 20th. Mama promised us to take us to the city so I can buy a new dress as a birthday present. Maybe by the end of the month, I hope.

May 5th, 1927

We were today at the city and my brother and I were chased by some kind of human/chickens. I guessed we looked like we were running from stray dogs because once we ran and blasted most of them mama scolded us for playing with dogs.

My mom bought me a beautiful dress. I like it a lot!

We saw papa on the harbor. He waived at us as he was sailing away, but he threw a box for Nikolai to catch: my birthday present. He gave me a pocket watch. Mama was so excited and happy for the gift that she took us and spent a small fortune of getting our picture taken so I could put inside the pocket watch. Now everything I open my pocket watch, I see Nikolai and myself.

June 9th, 1927

Nothing has happened in particular since we went to the city. The weather is warmer as summer is close.

June 28th, 1927

Yesterday, something strange happened. I was on my way back home when I found a filthy lady trying to cross a river. The water felt troubled like it didn't want to be touched by her. The lady asked me to help her. I could easily block the flow and make her cross just like Moses, but something was odd. I agreed and we crossed. The water for the first time fought me. I felt like drowning, but we got to the other side. The lady kissed my forehead and told me that she would give me a gift. Then she vanished. Was she an immortal? What was my gift?

July 2nd, 1927

Maybe I am losing my mind, but today I saw a glimpse of a string tied from my mama's little finger all the way to Nikolai's little finger. The string was pink. I tried to cut it but it was impossible. Mama and Nikolai stared at me surprised. When I tried to explain, they laughed at me. I felt so embarrassed.

July 14th, 1927

Nikolai and I were on the river playing in the water when a naiad stared at us with worry. That was a first. Most of them giggled at us. Some of them even played with us before.

September 20th, 1927

Sorry if I didn't write before, I couldn't find my dairy. It was inside a chest wrapped in a blanket. Nothing really interesting has happened in months. Dad or monsters haven't come. I'm worried. It feels like something huge is coming. I haven't said a thing to Nikolai. I don't want him to worry.

October 1st, 1927

Yesterday, we were coming back from the field when a dragon appeared. I fought it while Nikolai put my mama in a safe place. I ended up with burns and a leg bleeding. I was so far from the river and it hurt a lot. Nikolai and mama dragged me to the river and I am better now, but mama now knows who we are. Nikolai and I told her everything and she cried all night.

October 8th, 1927

A week has passed since the dragon and my mama is still down. She cries when she sees us and she is not eating right. I am worried. Nikolai and I have forced to eat. I prayed for dad for over 3 days and nothing.

October 12th, 1927

Mama looks weaker every day. She cries blaming herself for falling in love with papa. She is so sad. Grandpa and grandma came today. They also tried to make her eat. I heard them outside whispering. They were talking of taking us away if mama died.

October 15th, 1927

Grandpa and grandma are still here. Mama doesn't look good. I went to the sea and prayed to my dad. I swam deep looking for sea nymphs to send a message to him. We need him.

October 20th, 1927

My mom is ill. She has a high fever and she looks so thin. I'm really scared. Nikolai blames himself. He didn't notice when mama sneaked out of him to find me fighting the dragon. I blame my dad because he is not here when we need him the most.

October 21st, 1927

Grandma doesn't say it loud but I know it. Mama is dying and it's my fault. Grandpa when to the woods with Nikolai and brought a big tree. Grandpa said that it's for fire but I know for what it is, a coffin. Mama's fever is too high and she is too weak to make it through the night. She whispers blaming herself because she couldn't protect us of the Gods.

Papa came at midnight when my grandparents and Nikolai were sleeping. I was still awake taking care of my mama's fever. I demanded him to cure her but he said that it's not in his power. I wanted to scream at him but I didn't want everybody to wake up.

Papa kissed my mama and she looked at him. They told each other how much they loved each other. Mama asked papa to take care of us and she died. I couldn't stop crying afterwards waking up Nikolai. Papa hugged us tightly as we cried. He promised us to take us somewhere safe.

He left a dawn.

October 22nd, 1927

Today we buried mama under the favorite tree in the house. As grandpa and grandma were shoveling, I saw the strings again. Nikolai's, grandma's and grandpa's little finger were tied to black strings all the way to the coffin. I saw my hand and there was also the black string attached.

October 30th, 1927

Grandpa and grandma will take us with them to the other town tomorrow. I didn't want to but we are too little to be on our own. It's them or the orphanage. I helped Nikolai to pack today. We don't have much, so it was quick.

October 31st, 1927

We travelled today to the fisher town with our grandparents. We are living now in the attic. There is not much space in their house. Tomorrow, grandma will teach me to work in the docks degutting fish and grandpa will start teaching Nikolai to be a fisherman.

November 19th, 1927

Life with grandpa and grandma is peaceful. This town is more active than ours. We get up early to work on the decks and we return at noon to eat lunch. Tomorrow is Nikolai's birthday. He is not really excited this year. We just lost mama almost a month ago.

November 20th, 1927

Today was Nikolai's 8th birthday. I got him a sweater. His is already torn by the net's hooks. Grandpa got him a pocket knife and grandma knitted him a scarf. We saw dad on the deck today. He waved at us and threw me a present for my brother. It was a pair of new shoes and a note saying 'Get ready to go away soon'

November 27th, 1927

I lost Nikolai. I don't know how it happened. We were on the docks like usual but then he just wasn't by my side anymore. We have looked everywhere. I saw my little finger thinking at him, the string is pink. I still don't know what it means but one thing is sure: black is bad.

November 28th, 1927

I found Nikolai. He came to the house with a girl named Elizabeth and a satyr named Ferdinand. The satyr explained to my grandparents that he was sent by my papa to take us to school in England. I don't know any English, neither Nikolai. My grandparents weren't really convinced but they accepted, so in two days we travel south. Elizabeth seems nice. She is a daughter of Demeter.

November 29th, 1927

This is our first day in the wild. Nikolai and I are travelling with Elizabeth, demigod, and Ferdinand, satyr. We said goodbye earlier to our grandparents and I was sad to leave them but it was better this way.

November 31st, 1927

Since we are 3 powerful demigods, monsters are following us. Ferdinand smells them but we have to move fast. We found another demigod on our way. She was travelling alone. Her name is Sophia, we became good friends thought she is a daughter of Athena.

December 31st, 1927

Sorry, if I didn't write before. I couldn't. We are finally in Oxford. It took us a whole month to make it but at a grand price. Nikolai is gone. We were travelling by sea. As we were travelling to Stockholm, monsters attacked. Nikolai and I fought in the ice but I wasn't fast enough. It was my fault. I was running to him when one monster jumped out of the thick layer of ice just like a seal and ate him.

Sophia said that maybe he was alive but I knew she was wrong. As soon as he was gone, the string that connected us changed color. Every time I think of my dear brother Nikolai, I see a black string wrapped around my little finger. The string no longer goes to another direction. It's just all the string wrapped around my finger.

I told Ferdinand about the strings and he told me that the lady was Aphrodite. She blessed me to see the relationships between people. I don't know why that is a gift.

Every time I am sad, Elizabeth tells me that Nikolai was a hero because he saved her, so he is in Elysium. He could choose to rebirth. I hope he does. I want to see him again. Elizabeth wishes the same thing.

I don't want to tell Elizabeth that my brother and she were linked by a red string. I know what it means. I saw the same between my grandparents: soul mates. I blew up their chance of happiness. If only I had been faster.


	2. 1928-1930

**Disclaimer: So these characters are really by me. Oh Gods!**

**Author's notes: Doing great!**

January 6th, 1928

Camp is great. I am with other brothers and sisters of the sea. My dad has a lot of children besides Nikolai and me. I am learning a lot. Fighting is fun.

February 14th, 1928

Sophia and I are good friends even though my siblings aren't very happy. We are supposed to be enemies because our parents are. That's just silly.

February 20th, 1928

Since yesterday, Sophia is not talking to me.

February 22nd, 1928

I tried to talk to Sophia outside her cabin and she slapped me. She claims that I am clingy, boring and a headache. I didn't cry in front of her. I didn't want to give her and her siblings the satisfaction.

February 25th, 1928

My brothers and sisters are right. Sophia and I cannot be friends. I hate her after she called me weak because I couldn't save Nikolai.

March 9th, 1928

Camp is great, but I miss my former life. I have learned a lot from English and Greek to Monsters and weapons. Papa hasn't come. My siblings said that is weird to see papa in camp, only when grave things are happening.

April 1st, 1928

Today I am 10. My sisters baked me cake. It was good. Athena's cabin played a prank on me by gluing my practice sword to the hilt. I know Sophia is behind this. I hate her more. Elizabeth gave me flowers and I felt sad because what I did to her and Nikolai. I could only hope they would find each other in the next life.

April 13th, 1928

Camp life is great. I was rereading and I am sad because I miss Nikolai a lot. I am finally getting the strings now. The colors are the relationships. If I concentrate in someone, I see how we are linked. For example: Sophia and I were linked by blue which is friendship but now it's turning green which I think is enemies. I tried to focus on red trying to find my soul mate but the string goes too far. He is not close yet. I focused on my siblings and we are linked with pink which I think is family.

May 14th, 1928

My big brother Pericles is going on a quest. I am envious. I want to go too, but Chiron says I am too young. I should be at least 13. I hope Pericles returns home safety. Meanwhile, I am in charge that our cabin is clean.

May 20th, 1928

Pericles returned with success. I am so happy, but we lost Alfred, a son of Hephaestus.

June 6th, 1928

The camp is packed. More demigods arrived today, the ones who only come for summer. How envious I am for them. They have normal lives and only come for a couple of months. Most of them are from Aphrodite, Hermes, Demeter and other weak cabins. Most of us in our cabin are here for the long ride, also the guys in cabin 1, sons and daughters of Zeus.

June 30th, 1928

We played yesterday against other cabins and we won. Zeus' cabin is not happy. We fear for vendetta.

July 5th, 1928

Zeus' cabin killed my favorite rabbit in revenge, as well as other my sisters' rabbits. I hate them. Chiron is not happy, neither the satyrs.

July 10th, 1928

Elizabeth and I became best friends over the last months. I really liked her but I cannot stop feeling guilty. My big brother Pericles and Brandon are playing a prank on Cabin 1 to revenge our death rabbits.

July 24th, 1928

Sophia apologized to me today. She regretted everything harmful she said to me. She wants us to be friends again. I'm not sure. It could be a trap.

September 1st, 1928

Camp feels lonely. Summer campers are gone and Elizabeth went away too. Her aunt in London wants her to live with her. I lost a good friend until next summer. Pericles went away too. His mother wants him to come home for a season. She misses him. I can only hope to see him again.

September 15th, 1928

Sad day. I missed all my summer friends. Sophia is talking to me but it's not the same.

October 22th, 1928

One year after my mom died. Daddy sent me a gift to cheer me up. I was on the lake when a river nymph appeared. She gave me a shell to listen to the sea. It made me feel happier. The sea is far and I missed it. It will help me to sleep at night.

November 20th, 1928

Today is Nikolai's birthday. Nine years. I am sad. I cried most of the day. Sophia came to check up on me at my cabin. My siblings weren't exactly happy of her being here, but it was a nice gesture.

December 28th, 1928

Life is boring at camp right now. I have fun with my siblings but I am waiting for something to happen. Maybe I am just missing Pericles. Every time I think about him, the string is pink which is good. I could not lose another brother. Right now, Jack is the cabin leader. He is not the second oldest but he is surely the most powerful of the whole family.

March 27th, 1929

Months had passed by quickly. I am training and becoming one of the best at only 10 years old. My older siblings said I could be leader before 14. I don't know if I am ready. Pericles sent me a postcard of this hometown. I have in my wall next to my bed.

April 1st, 1929

I'm 11 years old. Hurray! My sister Marlene gave me a pearl necklace. It took her months to collect them all. I love my gift. Sophia and I are cool. We are friends, not best friends because of her siblings on us.

June 1st, 1929

Pericles is here now making everything brighter and more exciting. He is teaching me now and only me making the rest of my siblings green with envy. He says I could be the best and out thrown him in a couple of years.

June 20th, 1929

Summer is fun with everybody here. The rest of the year is really kind of boring.

September 10th, 1929

Summer is over and the rest of the all-year rounders are here again boring. I asked Chiron to let me go back to my grandparents. He says it's too dangerous because I'm older and my smell is stronger. I kind of get it but I missed them.

November 20th, 1929

Another birthday and my brother is dead. I miss him a lot. He would have loved living here with our siblings.

April 1st, 1930

Months have passed in relatively calmness. I trained and I am becoming the best. I'm 12. I am definitely sick of this place. I'm tired of only training. Pericles is with his mom. Elizabeth is with her aunt. Sophia is visiting her home town in Germany and I don't have anywhere to leave. I got no present this year, even my daddy forgot about me.

June 20th, 1930

Camp is at full swing. Since last week, Zeus-Poseidon cabin war is making everybody siding with us or them. The whole disaster started at the beginning of the month when Richard, son of Zeus, asked out my sister Miranda on a date which pretty much ended in tears and vengeance. Miranda broke his little worthless demigod heart. I am so proud of my sister, but she is shaken up. I think she liked him too.

July 4th, 1930

Today, I ended up in the infirmary. A Zeus boy attacked me when I was walking to my cabin. I don't remember much but he is in worst shape that I am. According to witness, a boy from Apollo cabin, I defended myself and almost killed him. The guy is huge, almost 20 years. Now, some campers are afraid of me.

July 6th, 1930

All my brothers and sisters want to fight with me now. They say I should fight for leadership. I am 12. I am not ready to the leader. Pericles is the one right now, but this is his last summer. I love my big brother too much to challenge him.

July 8th, 1930

Pericles went to a quest again with a son of Zeus, the same one who attacked me. I am worried.

July 28th, 1930

Pericles died with Joshua, son of Zeus. They didn't complete their quest. Jack, our new cabin leader and Richard, son of Zeus, are going again to complete it. Miranda was strange today. I think she really likes Richard.

August 18th, 1930

Richard and Jack came back alive and complete. Everybody was happy. Miranda and Richard ran at each other and kissed as soon as they saw each other. That kiss will make the quarrel between cabins grow bigger. It feels like Romeo and Juliet.

August 19th, 1930

Richard was called on a mission again by Zeus himself. Miranda didn't look happy. She told me she fears for him.

September 1st, 1930

Miranda received bad news: Richard died. Hermes himself delivered the news. Miranda cried all night. She blames herself because she kissed Richard. Chiron told her it's forbid to get involved romantically with Zeus's cabin. I don't understand why.

October 12th, 1930

I ran away. I needed to see grandpa and grandma. It's almost 3 years since mom died. I have been travelling for over 2 weeks and I am close home. Chiron is angry with me. He has send Iris Messages pleading me to come back. Jack, Miranda and Elizabeth want to meet me halfway to keep me safe, but I refused. I don't want to risk them.

October 18th, 1930

I am finally back in my homeland. My grandparents are happy to see me but sad because I had to tell them that Nikolai was dead. I slept today in the attic and I cried thinking in the nights here with Nikolai. I miss my brother.

November 1st, 1930

I don't want to return to Camp. It's not worthy. I love my siblings but I love my grandparents more besides they are getting older and they need me more. I sent a letter to Chiron with a sea nymph. I hope he respects my wishes.

November 20th, 1930

Another birthday without Nikolai. Grandma and I cried early in the morning before going to the docks. I told my grandma all about the strings and she believed me. She was happy to know that she and grandpa are soul mates.

November 31st, 1930

Grandpa has a really bad cold. I worked extra in the docks today to have money to take him to the doctor. Grandma made him tasty fish soup. He coughed all night making me worry. I can't lose him too.

December 7th, 1930

Last night, the doctor came and told us that grandpa is dying. I received a letter of Chiron asking me come back. I'm needed for a quest but I can't go back just yet.

December 9th, 1930

We buried grandpa today. Grandma doesn't look well. I heard some of her friends whispering in worried voices. Some soul mates can't live apart for so long once one is dead. That means that grandma will die soon.

December 11th, 1930

I knew she said goodbye to me. Grandma told me all about how she met grandpa and their happy life together. I know what she is doing. She wants me to realize that she is going to find grandpa in the afterlife and to search for my soul mate. She wants me to happy like her.

December 25th, 1930

I returned to camp just in time for Christmas. All my siblings were happy. Grandma died two weeks ago and I didn't have any reason to stay there. She was right. I need to find my soul mate. The red string goes far. I need a quest to travel, maybe that quest was the one and I lost my chance.


	3. 1931-1932

**Disclaimer: My characters, but it's Rick Riordan's world.**

**Author's notes: Still working in the finale.**

February 14th, 1931

Camp is not as boring as before. Sophia and I are training together. She says we make a good team. Her siblings are not exactly pleased to see us spending time together. Elizabeth is still living with her aunt. I miss her. I wonder if Nikolai will reborn soon. If he did, will I find him again? The black string is still tied around my little finger every time I think of him. When will I see him again?

March 24th, 1931

Zeus and Poseidon quarrel is growing to the point of war. Jack is worried since Miranda hasn't returned. She went to visit her mother to Ireland last month and nothing yet. Zeus campers blame her for Richard's death, she blames herself too. She still cries after 6 months. That's why she left, she needed some time alone.

April 1st, 1931

Today, I'm 13. Jack and the rest of my siblings gave me little presents, but the best one was a quick tournament. Since I decided to go on a quest as soon as possible, I have defeated Jack and become the cabin leader. All my siblings are on my side. They really think I will be an awesome cabin leader.

The tournament was fun. I fought all my siblings from the youngest Maximus, 7, to Jack, 20. I won and lost of course. I'm not still good enough to be the leader, but I am still young. I can make it.

At night, my cabin sang to me. I blew the cake's candles and everything felt just right. Sophia sneaked in once all my siblings were sleeping. We talked in slow tunes about my day, our hopes and dreams. Sophia is a good friend. I told her about Aphrodite's gift. She asked me what color is our string. I told her it was blue but sometimes was purple. She smiled and kissed my cheek. We slept side by side in my bed.

April 20th, 1931

Miranda sent a letter telling us she was no longer coming back. She couldn't be here anymore. She blamed herself. She said Richard was killed because of the Gods' wrath. They broke the rules.

May 5th, 1931

Miranda's family sent a letter. Miranda killed herself. The guilt was too much for her to handle. She left a letter before hanging herself asking for our forgiveness. They sent a box with all the things she wanted us to have, her final will. I got her coral comb, a gift of dad for her 16th birthday. The entire cabin is obviously sad. I have cried for hours. Sophia slept with me again. She hugged me whole night whispering that it was ok to cry.

May 8th, 1931

The rivalry between the cabins blew up. All my siblings are blaming the Zeus' cabin. They broke Miranda's heart. They made her feel guilty and blamed her for Richard's death.

So this is war. I didn't want to do it, but they really deserved it this time.

Without Jack here, Ted was the chief leader and he orchestrated a whole vendetta. Even we didn't care of going against Chiron's rules of drawing blood.

May 20th, 1931

For the last couple of days, we have sent half of the cabin 1 to the infirmary using shameless tramps, trickery and spies. Chiron is on us. He can't prove it yet. We have been really careful and made most of everything look like an accident. He has Ferdinand looking closely to us, especially me. I think he thinks I will confess to Ferdinand since he is my guardian.

May 28th, 1931

The pranks and the vendetta ended today. We took the things maybe too far this time. We set a pack of drakons in and we almost destroyed camp and sent most of everybody to the infirmary for the night. It took all my siblings to contain then. Chiron is making us rebuilt everything. On the bright side, nobody died.

June 8th, 1931

Summer is coming and the cabins are starting to fill up. We have almost finished rebuilding. I am so tired of cleaning up the mess we made. On the bright side, Elizabeth is supposed to come in the next couple days. I can't wait to see her.

June 10th, 1931

Elizabeth is here and everything is just better. We have been training for the last couple of hours. She really needs them. She is really rusty. Apparently, her aunt doesn't want her to train. She is determined to make her a lady, so she can find a suitor soon. I think we are just too young to think in marriage. Elizabeth definitely grew up these last months. She looks older and fuller. I am really plain in compare. I am still built like a boy. I kind of envy her.

June 20th, 1931

We played Capture the Flag yesterday and Elizabeth got hurt badly. I spent the whole night by her side watching over her fever and feverish dreams. She mentioned Nikolai a couple of times, making me cry. I looked at her finger thinking in Nikolai and the string is still black and tied around her little finger.

June 24th, 1931

Elizabeth is back on training. She has been obsessed lately. Her pride was wounded and she is trying to prove she is still a good fighter.

June 31th, 1931

A quest has been issued. Jack is going with other demigods. He thought of taking me. I knew it when our eyes met. He thinks I am ready but Chiron looked at us shaking his head. So Jack and 4 demigods must retread something of Aphrodite. It sounds like an easy boring quest, but you never know.

July 20th, 1931

The quest is over and everybody returned alive, a couple of broken limbs, but alive. Jack has a large scar on his chest that won't heal. We think is poison, deathly poison. For 3 days, my big brother and fearless cabin leader has been running a high fever. Chiron and the Apollo campers are mixing and trying different medicines but nothing is working yet.

July 22th, 1931

Jack is fine. I was almost jumping on a Pegasi to look for the Golden Fleece. Elizabeth mentioned to me and I really thought it would save my brother.

August 31th, 1931

The rest of the summer was normal. We trained and had fun. I enjoyed giving the tour to new campers and expending time with Elizabeth and Sophia. To my surprise, Sophia was invited by her mortal grandmother to spend a season with her in Germany. She left yesterday. Elizabeth left today. I will spend a couple of months without my friends.

September 10th, 1931

Things are really boring at camp right now. Once summer is over, there isn't much to do. I train and train. Without Elizabeth and Sophia, this is boring.

December 19th, 1931

For the last months, I am in boring cycle. I train, eat and train. Today and tomorrow, campers are coming for the Winter Break. Things will get interesting. I hope to see Sophia soon.

December 28th, 1931

I have no news of Sophia. She was supposed to return a weak and a half ago. I am definitely getting worrier. Elizabeth won't come until the summer.

January 3rd, 1932

Sophia returned with news in hushing tones. We are not the only ones. There is another camp, Roman demigods. She ran with them in the fall. They fought and she almost died. She thinks we must send spies. They could be dangerous.

January 6th, 1932

I talked to Chiron of what Sophia told me and he said it's nothing to worry. Romans are peaceful and it was probably a misunderstanding. For the first time, Chiron didn't meet my eyes. I don't know why lied to me, but something is sure. We have to be careful with information. The Zeus campers are restless. The Ares campers are looking for blood and a news like this can create havoc. I told Sophia to keep things quiet but she smiled all knowingly and told me not to worry. Now, I am definitely worry.

March 20th, 1932

It's almost Spring. I saw Poseidon for the first time since I arrived at Camp 4 years ago. I was underwater enjoying the fishes swimming around me when I saw him just staring at me. He had his trident and armor just like the pictures I have seen of him in the books. He waved at me smiling. I saw to him but he vanished before I could reach to him. My birthday is coming soon. Will he send me a present? Or seeing him was my present?

April 1st, 1932

So since today, I'm 14. I'm no longer a little girl but a young woman or that what Jack said when he hugged me. He looked so proud of me. I don't feel any different. I'm still bony instead of curvy, flat and boring. Anyway this year, my siblings didn't make a tournament. Instead, my sisters took me to the city. They said I needed pretty dresses and cute things to wear. Sometimes, my sisters are cornier that Aphrodite's girls.

April 5th, 1932

Sophia gave me a late present: a map and a revelation. She said this is where she found the Romans. She is determinate to find them. I tried to convince her otherwise but she didn't listen to me like usual.

April 10th, 1932

Sophia disappeared. Her cabin is of course worried and wants a quest to find her. I know where she is going, to find the Romans. Knowing her, she will return in less of months with tons of stories to share around the fire.

May 30th, 1932

Sophia hasn't returned. I know I shouldn't be worry but I am. She is taking too long. She sent me an IM two weeks ago saying that she was stuck in a blizzard in a high peak. Meanwhile, I have been nagging the Oracle for a quest to find her. Cabin 6 is doing the same too.

June 5th, 1932

I've been training nonstop. I have to ready to depart if Sophia needs me. Her siblings asked me to come with them when the time is right. Jack knows I'm planning something. He keeps a close eye on me. We have been training together for the last couple of days and it has been really fun. He is over 20. He will leave soon.

June 20th, 1932

Summer campers are coming back today. Some arrived yesterday, including Sophia. I was so glad to see her a little thinner, taller and alive. She was alive and she told me everything after we sneaked to the forest to our secret hideout. She searched from Germany to Italy without luck. She felt that the Gods were trying to confuse her way. She suspects the area surrounding Mount Vesuvius. She plans to look there at the end of the summer.

June 22th, 1932

This is Jack's last summer. At the end of the Summer Camp, we will have a big tournament to decide our new Cabin leader.

June 28th, 1932

The Oracle spoke today. Hermes' caduceus is missing. Elizabeth and I are going on a quest, finally, my first one. I hope to find the end of the red string in this one. I hope to find him soon. Sophia is not coming and she is really mad at me. She thought I was taking her with me since I am quest leader, but I am taking Marshall, son of Hephaestus and Elizabeth, daughter or Demeter. I don't trust Sophia right now. She is been weird since she returned. I fear she will ditch the quest to go to Mount Vesuvius.

June 29th, 1932

Today I'm leaving to find Hermes' caduceus. I wish for everything to turn well and we return alive. I can shake off the feeling something is strange.

July 25th, 1932

I forgot my diary and I have a lot to say. We returned and I brought Elizabeth's cold body. I definitely won Demeter's cabin wrath on me. I deserve it. Because of me, they lost their most beloved sister, my oldest friend and my brother's soul mate. I'm so drained. I could sleep for a week.

July 26th, 1932

Today we burned Elizabeth's body and broke down in tears and blind destruction. It took half my cabin to restrain me. I just woke up in my bed. My sisters are at close range and staring at me. They are worried.

July 27th, 1932

Most of the day I was left alone, not even Jack seems to want to talk to me. Nobody has asked what happened. Maybe they asked Marshall instead of me.

July 28th, 1932

I am restless and guilty. Everybody keeps avoiding me and it's driving me crazy. I want their hate. I can't live with everybody treating me like an unwanted stray dog. Not even Sophia has come to me.

July 29th, 1932

Today I snapped and yelled to the whole camp. Jack grabbed me by the arm and took me to the lake to un-vent. Jack fought me until I release all my pinup emotions. It took a while. Once I was calmer and bleeding from every limb, we floated on the water. Jack took my hand and asked what I was waiting everybody to ask: 'What happened?' So, I told him. How we fought flying monsters as we flew the pegasi. Marshall's pegasi died and he finished the ride with me. We reached the place where a giant had the caduceus, a mountain in the Pyrenees. We weren't the only ones. We found the Romans, 40 or more of them. We hid to avoid them. They were faster than us and took the caduceus with them. One of them stayed and Elizabeth felt into a tramp. I couldn't tell him the rest, how the Roman killed her cold-blooded. I tried to go after him but Marshall stopped me. He was right. There were a lot of Romans for just me.

August 5th, 1932

Jack revealed the date of the cabin leader tournament, two more weeks. Most of my brothers and sisters are excited. There are no rules, anything goes. Apollo campers are not happy with the idea. We tend to get bloodier than Ares cabin. This tournament will take place over the lake making everything more exciting and deathly. Lately, I've been working in fast placed mini water tornadoes.

August 19th, 1932

Today was the tournament. The fights were epical. None of Cabin 3 stayed out and everybody brought their best game. With a lot of effort and almost killing 3 of my oldest brothers, I won. Jack smiled from ear to ear when I pierced his shoulder blade. My brothers are crazy sometimes. We can bloodier than Ares' cabin. Everybody expected me to take the position and become the cabin leader, but I refused for at least a couple of months. I am still too conflicted about Elizabeth for such responsibility. For the time being, Emma is filling up for me.

August 20th, 1932

We celebrated the whole day for a lot of reasons: Jack leaving, Emma being the new cabin leader, the almost end of summer camp, and so on. To celebrate, we challenged the Zeus cabin… Let's just say Chiron isn't happy with us right now. At least, nobody is dead, just half of camp is in bed rest.

August 31st, 2013

Sophia decided to stay. She isn't returning to Germany this year. I should be happy for her decision but she is planning something. I just know.

September 14th, 1932

Sophia for the last two weeks sneaks to my bed. I don't mind. With her there, my nightmares aren't that bad. She wakes me up before I shook the cabin so hard to the point of breaking it in half. Once awake, we talked about our homes before camp.

October 7th, 1932

For the last couples of weeks, Sophia and I have grown closer. Our cabins aren't exactly happy about it, but we don't care. I need someone to keep my nightmares again.

October 18th, 1932

Sophia is upset with me. I don't know why. I was training with the Ares cabin and she came to me fuming. She slapped me and left me fast. The Ares cabin didn't waste any moment and started teasing me about how much problem I was with my 'girlfriend'. I let them. I don't care what they think of me anyway.

November 14th, 1932

Right now, there isn't much to tell. I train and read a lot. I'm trying to find anything about the Romans, monsters and Gods. I want to be ready for the moment I have to go on a quest. Nobody will die again under my command.

November 20th, 1932

Another year has passed. I went to the lake and spent most of the time floating and thinking in Nikolai and Elizabeth. Would she be in Elysium? Would he? Would they find each other? Or they reborn? A lot of questions.

December 15th, 1932

I spent the night in the infirmary. I don't know what happened. Athena cabin attacked me as sneaky and cowardly as possible. At least 10 jumped at me, they kicked and punched me. I don't understand why. In the morning, Sophia came too. She was full of bruises and a broken arm. She doesn't understand herself. The Athena cabin should be the most intelligent. Something is definitely wrong here.

December 20th, 1932

Today, I challenged them, the whole cabin on a duel. Sophia tried to stop me saying that it was just a silly joke. I looked at her and I knew she knew the reason. They attacked and I attacked back. I sent most of them over the infirmary. I felt good but Chiron is not happy with me. So I am doing the dishes for a week. Normally, there is not a lot dishes, but today half of the campers returned for the Winter Break Camp.

December 31st, 1932

The last day of the year, like usual, we have a special formal dinner with dance. Everybody has to dress up. This is probably the only time of the year when boys are wearing suits and girls ball gowns. Normally, I don't care but Robert, son of Ares, asked me on a date. He is cute, a whole year older, really strong, a real strategist and amazing at chess.


	4. 1933

**Disclaimer: My characters and plot, still RR's world**

**Author's Note: For this story, I am not really concerned about the stats. This is really for fun.**

January 2nd, 1933

The dance was great. I enjoyed more than previous years, maybe because I am older now. Robert kissed me when he left me at my cabin door. I was nice, but I expected more for my first kiss. I wanted to feel the electricity my sisters and other girls talk about.

January 6th, 1933

Sophia is not talking to me. I don't understand why. I told her what happened with me and Robert at the dance… and she just ran away. Girls are complicated. I sometimes don't understand them and I am a girl.

January 13th, 1933

Sophia is still not talking to me. I tried to confront her but her siblings are always around her. Are they protecting her or what?

January 16th, 1933

Finally, Sophia is talking to me. She apologized because she ran away from me. She is happy that 'things are working up with Robert' or whatever that means. Robert and I aren't together or anything like that. Robert is nice and I love spending time with him. We play a lot of chess lately, especially since I finally understand the game.

January 17th, 1933

Rose, one of my oldest sisters, sat down with me today. We don't speak a lot. She tried to explain some things to me about girls and boys… you know, intimacy. I blushed all the shades of red. This was definitely awkward. She told not to spend so much time with Sophia unless I stop seeing Robert, because I was hurting her feelings. When I asked why, she just hit my head and said 'You have to be father's daughter'.

February 12th, 1933

Robert asked me out again. I accepted. He is going to take me to the lake tonight. My sisters overheard us and they helped me to get dress. Rose combed my hair into a really pretty braid with little flowers intertwined. My sister Lisa lent me a dress.

February 13th, 1933

The date with Robert was okay. We talked as we walked around the shore. The moon was big, so big that I could almost see as if it was daylight. Robert kissed me again, just a little peek on the cheek. He told me that he liked me and I didn't know what to answer. I like Robert, but I don't know if I like him, like him. When I see our strings, it's blue, so we are friends.

March 2th, 1933

Robert asked me out again. I said no because we were better as friends. He didn't say it but I know I hurt him. Sophia played chess today with me since Robert is no available.

March 8th, 1933

I have tried to talk to Robert but he doesn't want to. His sisters are really protective of him, so I have been fighting them the last couple of days.

April 1st, 1933

I'm 15. This was the day I was waiting. Jack isn't the cabin leader, but it doesn't matter anymore. I am stronger. I am ready. Once again, my siblings made a quick tournament and I won. Emma stepped down and I am now the cabin leader at last. I looked to myself in the mirror and I am finally getting taller and curvier. My sisters call me a late bloomer or whatever it means. At least, I don't look more like a boy anymore.

April 14th, 1933

Boys are starting to notice me more. I can see some staring at me as I walk to the dinner pavilion. I thought I wasn't pretty enough, but I guess I was wrong. Even my sisters are saying, I am growing prettier every day. Well, my hair is smoother and darker. It's getting so long that I have to braid it to fight. Robert is still not talking to me. Some of his siblings have asked me out on dates. I have said no to each and everyone.

April 20th, 1933

I never thought being a cabin leader could be so exhausting. Even if I have proved that I am the leader for something, some of my siblings still challenged me. I have to send one of them to the infirmary every other day.

May 1st, 1933

Sophia and I are good. We are playing chess every afternoon. She is trying to cheer me up since Robert won't talk to me. It's been two months since the last time we talked. Sophia said he just needs time.

May 13th, 1933

Today, Robert and I got into a fight. Both cabins were training together. Kenneth and I as cabin leaders paired our siblings and Robert was left out. I tried to take this opportunity to train with him. For 2 minutes, everything was fine until it wasn't. He asked for the reason and I looked away. I didn't want to tell him about Aphrodite's gift. He took it bad and rushed to his siblings asking who was dating me. I confronted him before he hurt someone. I stopped him by sending him to the infirmary.

May 14th, 1933

I talked to Robert and I apologized for everything even if anything wasn't my fault. He needed to hear it. He asked for another opportunity and I said no. I really crushed his heart this time.

May 24th, 1933

I asked Sophia to sleep with me tonight. For the last couple of days, I had nightmares. I can hear and see Miranda crying for Richard. Is Robert hurt like Miranda was? Will I drive Robert to the string?

May 29th, 1933

Lately, things are a little better. I don't have bad dreams since Sophia is sleeping by my side. Robert seems better or at least is what Kenneth told me.

June 5th, 1933

Robert is dating one of my sisters, Lily. I don't know if he wants to make me jealous or what. Lily seems excited and already asked me if I was okay with this. I'm okay. Robert is not my red string.

June 19th, 1933

In one month, it's one year since Elizabeth died by Roman hands. I'm restless and guilty and Sophia knows it. I can see her eyes deep in though. She is planning something. If she is planning revenge, I don't think I will stop her. Summer is almost here and my friends are coming back for the season.

June 20th, 1933

Today I cried for the silliest reason. I was in the lake when a flower flew to my hair. I took it and it reminded me of Elizabeth. She is gone and I missed her a lot.

June 27th, 1933

Camp is at full swing and full of life. Ares' cabin is brewing conflict against Cabin 6. Both sides have asked for our cabin support. My siblings stared at me with their mouths open when I told them we were going to remain neutral. My other siblings aren't please by the answer. They will fight me for the leadership.

July 3rd, 1933

I have to make a political stand and prove to my whole cabin that I was the leader for something. So I whipped my entire cabin at the lake. I didn't hold anything. I just couldn't lose. I sent most of them to the infirmary. I hope this will end this nonsense.

July 5th, 1933

Everybody is back in the cabin. I think they learned the lesson but I will watch out for whatever I put in my mouth for at least a couple of days. We are not Hades' kids to hold grudges but they are still mad for losing.

July 9th, 1933

I'm going in a quest. I'm leaving Emma in charge meanwhile. My father lost his favorite crown, magical and powerful. Well, he requested me… me. I'm so excited and scared of letting him down. Since it's a Poseidon's quest, I took Ted, one of my brothers, really skillful and fast and Nicole, daughter of Aphrodite, excellent fighter and unbelievable strong Charmspeak. You never know when you need to fool a monster. Sophia stared at me with knives eyes. She was so mad. This was the second quest she wasn't coming with me.

July 12th, 1933

We are in the coast of Spain. Nicole and Ted are cool and fun on this trip. However, I can see they are growing close, making me feel the third chariot wheel, completely unnecessary. Fine by them.

July 15th, 1933

Earlier today, Ted and I were in an underwater cave. We left Nicole in the surface. As we were underwater, I felt something calling me. There was something really deep and I could see a weak shine in the darkness. There wasn't any light. How come that thing was shining? Ted tried to stop me but I swam there. I took out an old spear. We returned to the surface and I examined the weapon more careful. It's not only a spear but twin swords. In the hilt, it's engraved 'Syndesinerou' (Water link). Did dad send us here so I could find the weapon or it's just a big coincidence?

July 16th, 1933

I spent the whole day cleaning my new weapon. I felt possessed. I needed to polish it and bring it back to its old glory. Nicole and Ted spent their time looking for clues and flirting at each other. After it was clean enough, I trained with it. It's lighter. It feels right, balanced and all. It's a little slow when I want to. This weapon is fighting me. I know. I got a moody spear, that's for sure.

July 19th, 1933

We found the crown, beautiful rusty one. Our sister Charybdis was guarding it. It was hard, really hard. Nicole almost died a couple of times but we made it alive. Today we will return to Camp. Nicole and Ted will definitely start dating after this.

July 24th, 1933

Back in Camp and Chiron says that Syndesinerou once belonged to Ferdinand Magellan, my brother, a century ago. He must have lost it on his last expedition. Sophia is not talking to me, clearly upset of ditching her out of the quest.

July 28th, 1933

Sophia is still upset. As I predicted, Nicole and Ted are dating… I'm training with my new weapon. I don't know what I like best the long range attack of the spear or the defense/offense of the twin swords. The Ares' cabin leader Kenneth is helping to figure it out. I think he is flirting with me, and of course, Robert is not happy with that. I'm not happy either. Robert is supposed to be dating my sister Lily.

August 5th, 1933

Finally, her mighty know-it-all Sophia is talking to me. She tried to scold me because I didn't choose her but I stopped her saying "This was my father's quest. I couldn't take an Athena's kid with me. Are you insane?" So, I made Sophia cry, which frankly I thought it wasn't possible.

August 7th, 1933

I've been apologizing to Sophia for the last couple of days. She is giving the cold shoulder and her siblings are siding with her. I have to be careful. I don't need another fight between cabins, because I know my siblings will love to jump in it.

August 17th, 1933

Sophia accepted my apologies finally. She is even helping to use my new weapon. Summer camp is almost over and I can't stop thinking what I will do over the fall and winter. Robert broke up with Lily and she was been crying the entire day. Poor sister of mine!

September 1st, 1933

Most campers are gone, only the year rounders are here, even Sophia left to Germany. I think she will try to find the Romans again. Most of my siblings are here. Ted is been sighing for Nicole for two straight days. She is back with her dad and stepmom in France.

October 15th, 1933

Like usual, camp is boring these months. I've been training. Daniel, Cabin 1 leader, and I have been working together. We both believe the rivalry between cabins is nonsense. So far, we had tried training together which it has ended in disaster, nobody has died yet.

November 20th, 1933

Another year. I don't know when it will stop hurting, maybe never. I miss Nikolai, however his voice is starting to fade. I can't remember his touch anymore. If it wasn't for the picture in my pocket clock, I would have forgotten his face already.

December 30th, 1933

The New Year Dance is almost here and I have been having tons of invitations. I have declined almost all of them. It's not that I don't like them, but I know they are not the one, so why bother? Daniel from Cabin 1, asked me out earlier today as friends. He is the only one I have said maybe.

December 31st, 1933

All my sisters are excited. Yesterday, we went on Pegasi to the nearest town to get new dresses for the dance. I had fun with them. I bought one that I will definitely make Daniel question this whole friendship situation, and I will tease him for weeks to come.


	5. 1934

**Disclaimer: my plot and characters inside the amazing world of RR's words.**

**Author's notes: I am mad at myself and someone else. I said this was going to be one-shot and somehow it has stretched a lot. **

January 1st, 1934

The dance was great, well amazing. I had fun with my siblings and Daniel. We danced and danced until my shoe broke on me.

January 10th, 1934

Now everybody thinks Daniel and I are dating. My oldest sisters even a letter of Jack had warned me of getting involved with him. I tried not to roll my eyes. I already know all this. How could I not know? I still have Miranda's comb as a reminder of what can happen when you fall in love with a son of Zeus.

February 3rd, 1934

Camp is back to his usual calm. I'm so boring. Daniel and I are still trying to get our cabins together but the grudges really runs deep, even deeper than Cabin 3 and 6. I've been thinking on quitting but Daniel is right. We have to try harder.

February 21st, 1934

George and Gail, the twins of Zeus, attacked me today. I never saw them coming and the last thing I remember is the electricity running my body. We all woke up in the infirmary. Before I blacked out, I stabbed one of the twins in his leg.

February 24th, 1934

Sophia sent a letter. She is coming for my birthday with news. I'm definitely quitting on Daniel. My cabin is more annoying and they want blood, cabin 1 blood. I can't restrain them anymore. Today was the last drop when one of them dared to kiss one of my sisters.

March 9th, 1934

Nothing interesting to report, except cabin war once again. I did my best to avoid it but Zeus campers went too far this time. They plotted with Hermes' cabin and stole all our underwear. The worst part, they hanged it up like banners all around the cabins. My sisters are of course furious, myself included. I never wanted anyone to see my panties, less Chiron.

March 20th, 1934

War has turned funnier. We are playing pranks on each other. At least, it's better than sending people to the infirmary. Maybe this was a better war than previous. I asked Sophia for advice to improve our pranks. Cabin 1 is siding with Cabin 9.

March 24th, 1934

War ended when Chiron got involved. Someone, I still don't know who messed up with his records and the whole camp is in cleaning duty. My siblings are I have to clean the whole lake.

April 1st, 1934

I'm 16. Yesterday Sophia arrived just in time. She brought me a necklace as a present, with a silver starfish charm. I just loved. Sophia told me all about her journey back with her mortal family. Her dad got married and she is probably no coming back to Germany. She said it's hard. As for the Romans, she had been busy to look for them, but she is still not quitting.

May 10th, 1934

Today, it's Elizabeth's birthday. It normally just slipped my mind, but this year I woke up with only that on my head. Everywhere I turn, I could see Elizabeth doing something she did when she was alive. Maybe I am still guilty, even after almost 2 years. I told Sophia today how Elizabeth really died. I made a mistake. I could tell in her eyes. This was going to add more fuel to the fire. She would be more set on find them.

June 20th, 1934

Demeter's cabin was cleaning and they found a box of Elizabeth's things. They gave it to me because we were best friends. I opened the box to only find pictures of her mortal family and a couple here. In the bottom of the box, there was a dirty bloody shoe lace. I recognized it. It was from Nikolai. I don't know when my brother gave it to her and she kept it all these years. I was definitely sad and upset. I went to the lake and challenged my siblings to blow out some steam.

June 21st, 1934

Sophia convinced me. I will find the Romans. Elizabeth's death won't be in vain. I pack a light bag and left the cabin responsibilities to my sister Emma. She will make sure things go smoothly.

August 3rd, 1934

I finally found the Roman Camp. I have combed the area for the last two weeks. I knew there was a protection around this camp, just like mine. It took me awhile to figure it out. The river, so clever and so silly, is the barrier.

As I approached, I fell into a trap. I was so ashamed. I am way better to fall in something so silly, a rabbit hole trap. Come on. I made those since I was 5.

As I was trapped and trying to find my way out, a hand appeared. I looked up and I saw a really handsome blond boy of my age.

"Do you need help?" he said. I looked at his eyes and I recognized that blue. He is a son of Zeus or Jupiter. I had to be careful around him.

"Sure" I said using my most innocent voice.

When I touched his hand, I felt a spark and pulled away.

"Sorry. Static" he said with a bright teasing smile. I felt my cheeks red.

"It's ok" I said and took his hand again. His touch felt electrical and then I saw our hands, our fingers, the red string connected us. I smiled and he blushed. I was so happy to finally find him.

"Let me help you" he said and pulled me up.

"I'm Sasha" I said.

"I'm Mika" he said and we stared at each other. His hand touched my cheek "I dreamed of you"

"Did you?" I said.

"A whisper in the wind, just one word, your name" said Mika "Are you a godness?"

"Maybe" I said teasingly.

"Maybe a demon in disguise" said Mika "What are you doing here?"

"I got lost. I'm on my way to Florence" I said as honest and deceiving. This was the cover story. He looked at me and smiled.

"Let's say I believe you. Will you kill me in my sleep?" said Mika with wicked knowing smile. We could feel each other's powers. I could hear the electrical buzz around him. Everything of him exuded power. He was strong, maybe stronger that his Greek siblings.

"Not you" I said.

"I can live with that" said Mika. He took my hand. I was blushing as his electric touch sent shivers through my body. He was pulling me in direction to his Camp saying "Come on. I will take you to medic. You leg is bleeding"

I looked down and I saw the open wound. I haven't realized that I was hurt.

This day I was introduced to Camp Jupiter as a fugitive of my camp. I said that I ran away because I didn't want to kill my brother Jack to become a cabin leader. It was a good story. I made my camp bloodier and coldhearted that it really was.

August 5h, 1934

I was back to square 1 when it comes to ranking. I was cabin leader, one of the best in Camp and in here I'm in probatio. Mika assigned me to his cohort and I am under his command. He is a centurion, something like a cabin leader. In here, demigods and legacy train together. I have never met a legacy until yesterday. They are the sons and daughters of demigods, the Gods' grandchildren. I never thought of the possibility of having a family, less living in peace in this town: Pompeii. Mortals think this town was lost by the eruption of the Mount Vesuvius, but as always the mist can fool them.

August 6th, 1934

Today, I had my first fight in my cohort. Giuseppe, son of Mars, tried to kiss me without my consent and he is bed rest for the rest of the week. Since I broke Mika's rule of not fighting, I stood on the rain for the whole night.

November 1sth, 1934

For the last months, I have proved myself to my cohort and my siblings. They thought I was weak and I have defeated each and every single one who dared to attack me in the shadows and in the open. I have contacted Sophia using IM when I leave the Roman protections. I have told her everything so far. They can easily defeated by us. They are not stronger, just really organized. We just need to confuse them and break their defenses and they will lose.

November 14th, 1934

Mika and I are in grey area. We train and flirt but nothing yet. I know he is Roman and son of Jupiter, completely forbidden. I want to forget that fact but I can't stop thinking about my sister Miranda. She felt in love with a son of Zeus and it didn't end up well. Why the Fates made my red string being tied to him?

November 20th, 1934

My brother's birthday is today. He would be 13. I don't get as sad as previous years. I want to think he is happy in Elysium with Elizabeth, that they found each other.

November 25th, 1934

I dreamed of Miranda. I saw her crying as she was holding a picture of Richard. The place looked like her hometown. I saw her writing the letter her family sent to us. Then the image changed. I saw her climbing a chair. Her face was stained by tears and regret. She grabbed a string and made a hoop. As she placed around her neck, she said "I'm sorry, father, but I love him" then she jumped. I heard her neck snapping in a loud crack and her lifeless body hanging. I woke up in a loud scream. A pair of hands grabbed me firmly as I focused my eyes. I started to cry and his hands pulled to him. I knew it was Mika without looking at him. I cried until there was nothing left. He never asked and I never told him what I dreamed. I loved this closeness. Against Miranda's warning, my lips found Mika's and it was perfect. This was what I couldn't find in Robert's lips.

December 13th, 1934

For the sake of everybody, we are hiding our relationship. It's really easy actually, to pretend. We barely speak to each other during training. We don't spend more of 5 minutes together in the open as we exchange military strategies and things like that. Today is my turn to make guard and I know Mika will sneak up to see me. I just know.

December 14th, 1934

I saw him, the Roman that killed Elizabeth. He lives in the city. That's why I haven't seen him before. He passed by my side as I was making guard by city entrance door. I hope he didn't recognize me. As I could tell by his tattoo is no longer a legionnaire… Mika didn't come last night during my watch. He said he was really tired and fell asleep.

December 20th, 1934

Since I know he is here, I've been spying the city as often as possible. I need access to the city. I can't since I am still a probation. I have to become a legionnaire sooner than I expected.

December 24th, 1934

Mika took me to a city. He says I need to know what I am protecting, besides it's a good excuse for a date. We walked the plazas and got me an ice cream cone. We both wanted to hold hands but we couldn't. He told me that his siblings told him our relationship can't go any further. I wanted to tell him why. I wanted to tell him of Miranda and Richard, Nikolai and Elizabeth and my grandparents. He is still not ready. On the bright side, I saw him. Mika even introduced him to me. Marius Varus, son of Mercury. Mika told him thar I was the Greek everybody was talking about and he didn't show any emotion in particular. He shook my hand and I smiled restraining myself of jumping on him and kill him.

December 31st, 1934

The last day of the year and Romans celebrate just a little differently than us. We do a dance and they do a festival with food, gladiators and fighting tournaments, cohort against cohort. It's really awesome. Since I am a probatio, I wasn't allowed to fight, neither Mika, centurion privilege. So we sat on the benches and saw everything, not together for the sake of appearances. Night was chilly and Robin, son of Ceres, shared this blanket with me. It was sweet gesture that made Mika jealous. He kept staring at us with burning glances. I wanted not to smile, but I did. Robin was clearly flirting with me but I was more cold than flattered. When Robin tried to feel me up, I broke his fingers making Mika grin for the rest of the evening.


	6. 1935

**Disclaimer: So this is my story. Hurray!**

**Author's notes: I know this story isn't doing great on stats. Perfect! It's my first almost complete mine story. Charlee56 and Nik, thanks for the support. Thanks!**

January 4th, 1935

I sneaked out at night. I should be guilty of what I did, but I'm not. I shouldn't write this down, but nobody reads Russian, less my rusty made up Russian. I thought I was going to cry afterwards but I just went to bed and slept. Tomorrow we had early morning run.

January 5th, 1935

During the whole day, Camp and the city were frantic. Someone found the body early morning. The security tightened and investigations started. People suspected of me but my whole barrack witnessed that I was in bed that night. Mika has kept a close eye on me. He suspects. I think he knows.

January 6th, 1935

Mika confronted me. I knew he would. He can too righteous. He pulled me to empty closet as the rest of the legionaries were eating. We were in a tight place in the semi-dark. I was blushing by the closeness of his warm electric body. The conversation went pretty much like this.

"Did you kill him?" said Mika worried. I didn't answer. He already knew. I could tell in his eyes. "If they find out, I won't be able to protect you"

"I don't need your protection. I can do it just fine by myself" I said.

"Why?" he asked more preoccupied than upset.

"Elizabeth" I whispered.

"Who is she?" he asked.

"She WAS my best friend. We went together to Camp along with my brother Nikolai… he died before we reached Oxford" I said and I felt like crying. In moments like this, I missed my brother too much.

"How she died?" asked Mika.

"He killed her last year in the Hermes' caduceus quest" I said and timid tears left my eyes. I left out a small weak sob. I didn't want him to know that I was crying for my friend.

"Oh, I see. I was on that quest. I knew it was suspicions when he went back alone" said Mika so insightful that it made me worry.

"Will you…?" I asked weakly. This could be my last day. Romans would kill me without trial. I was cold-blooded killer.

"No" said Mika and I felt his fingers on my cheeks wiping my tears.

"No?" I asked confused.

"I like you too much to die. You could have told me and put him on trial" said Mika weakly with a little scolding tone. His hand stayed on my cheek and his eyes were on me.

"I was the only one there. Nobody will believe the graceus" I said and then I realized his words "You like me?"

"Yes" breathed out Mika and smiled. His hands were on my shoulders and he leaned on me. We kissed sweetly.

"I like you too… well, a lot" I said and we smiled at each other. His hand found mine and we kissed again.

We stayed here for a couple of minutes in the secluded small space. I heard noise outside. Our cohort friends were coming back.

"Will you kill again?" asked Mika before opening the door.

"Only if I have to" I said.

"Is it over?" said Mika.

"Yes" I said and he smiled. I hold his hand for a second before I let him go.

February 2nd, 1935

I'm no longer a probatio. Thanks the Greek Gods! I was definitely getting sick of wearing a name tag on daily basis. A hot rod burnt my forearm and I am now a Roman legionnaire. After the simple ceremony, Mika took me once again to the city. Now I was allowed to be here. We walked around hoping to find a secluded place to hold hands and kiss. I wanted nothing more than touch him. Since that time in the barrack's closet, we haven't been alone at all.

February 5th, 1935

Since I am now a full member of the legion, I can finally start climbing in the social ladder. I want to become a centurion before this year ends. Mika knows it and he is supporting me. He wants to be the boss with me. He thinks we could be good leaders together.

March 21st, 1935

I am a trainer since today. I proved to the centurions that I am a plain force of nature, skillful and deathly. So I am in charge of training my cohort, next step is Centurion. Mika is so proud of me but he is not saying a single thing. He can be really proud, worse than Sophia. I still talk monthly with Sophia by IM. I have to be more careful now since I'm now a legionnaire. These months here have changed my perspective of things.

March 24th, 1935

Roman demigods and legacies want to date me now. Two months ago, I couldn't get someone to pass me the salt and now I receive gigantic flower bouquets on daily basis. Mika is so jealous that he looks so cute. I don't keep any flower. I take them to my father's temple. I hate how they despise my lineage. I understand their reasons to fear me and the sea but it's just wrong what they have done to his temple. I cleaned it every single day putting fresh flowers. I prayed to him hoping for a sign. I want him to approve Mika, my choice. I want to understand why our relationship is dangerous.

April 1st, 1935

Once again, today is my birthday. I'm now 17. Nobody said a single thing today mostly because nobody knows, not even Mika. It was a normal day, training, breakfast, more training, lunch and guarding the entrance. I received flowers from a legacy of Mercury. I took them like usual to my father's temple. There I found Mika holding a single sunflower, my favorite one.

"I didn't know really until I saw this by the temple's door" said Mika showing me a box with a tag saying 'Happy Birthday, Sasha'

"My Father must send it" I said and opened the gift. Inside there was a picture of him and mom when they were young, when we were young. Nikolai was a baby and I was just one or two years old. It was a sign.

"What is it?" said Mika.

"My family" I said and showed the picture to Mika. He stared at it.

"Is that?" said Mika and I just nodded "I have never seen a God before. He looks so normal, even mortal."

"Yes. I know what you mean" I said. Nobody comes to this part, so we were alone. Then he kissed me. I missed his lips for sure. "I think he likes you"

"What makes you think that?" said Mika getting red fast.

"You kissed his favorite daughter in front of his temple and you are still alive" I said and we kissed

"Happy Birthday, Sasha" said Mika and we kissed.

April 8th, 1935

I feel guilty now about being a spy. It's not fair to Mika. I have to tell me but I have to talk to Sophia first. I have to come clean.

April 9th, 1935

I snuck out after dark. I used a lantern and made a rainbow using my demigod powers. The connection wasn't that good but I could talk to Sophia. We talked about how were things at camp and I said it: "I killed the guy, months ago actually"

"How you feel?" asked Sophia worried.

I sighed as I said "Not as troubled as I thought I would be… I might be a centurion before the year ends"

"That's great. What do you have for me? Have you been in the city? How are their inner defenses?" asked Sophia.

I shook my head. "I'm not doing anymore" I said. I could tell she was really surprised.

"Why?" she asked.

"Romans are not bad. They are just like us. They are trying to stay alive" I explained.

Even by the awful connection, I could tell she was upset. She said "You are lying. They are our enemies"

"They are not. Sophia. I won't be your spy anymore" I said firmly.

Sophia tried to smile and she said "I understand. When are you coming back? We all miss you"

"I'm not" I said and I saw the surprise on her face.

"But Sasha? You can't be a traitor. What would Jack and Nikolai say?" said Sophia and I knew I was doing it for the right reasons, for love, but I couldn't stop feeling guilty of leaving my demigod family behind.

"They would respect my reasons" I said weakly.

"Sasha, you are a Greek. Remember that" said Sophia firmly almost swearing at me.

"I'm reminded it of every single day, but I am staying. Sorry, Sophia. Tell Emma that she is the leader now" I said and I broke the connection. I stayed there in the darkness for a couple of minutes before returning to the barrack. I understand Sophia. If Mika wasn't here, if he wasn't a Roman, I would still think the same.

June 8th, 1935

Two months have passed in easy peaceful quietness. I train my cohort every day and they are actually becoming the best at Camp. We have been in quests. Nothing really dangerous, simple godly requests. I am starting to enjoy my life in the roman camp. Mika and I are still hiding, even with my dad's approval. I don't want to face Jupiter's wrath, less the camp. To keep the appearances, I go on dates with some legacies, just out of duty. However, I must say I enjoy the jealous eyes on Mika as I go out using a pretty dress.

June 9th, 1935

Today is Mika's birthday, 18. He almost finishes his 10 years of service. He wants to be praetor before he is done. Only one more year. I will do my best to make his dream come true. I took him to the river with a picnic basket and a smile. We talked and held hands when nobody was watching. I took him underwater so we could be alone. We kissed a lot. I can say with certainly in my heart. I love him, even if our strings were blue. I thought love was set on destiny, but now I know it grows too, that's why. I sometimes see the strings changing colors. At night, the whole cohort made a big celebration for our centurion Mika.

July 1st, 1935

Today, Adrian is stepping out of his position as centurion. He is leaving the legion since he has fulfilled his time. Mika proposed me and I am a centurion now. We now rule together our cohort. The only improvement I find as a centurion is a more private bath, small with a door with lock. I will definitely enjoy getting a long bath without my friends walking on me.

We also have private rooms, still inside the barrack, which Mika never uses. He says he likes to sleep with his legionnaires and probatios. I will definitely enjoy the privacy. We could be in our blissful little bubble just as when we snuck to the river.

July 10th, 1935

We have reports that Hades' kids are up on something. I am not afraid of them. They are mostly clumsy and untrained. I fear more for Sophia. She is set in war. If she convinces my Camp or allies with the Hades, there could be trouble. I haven't told Mika about Sophia. I don't want him to worry, at least not yet.

July 29th, 1935

I never thought being a centurion was really hard work. Mika makes it look so simple. I get up earlier than when I was trainer. I go to sleep ever later than when I was a probation. The only perk is my bathroom. I could stay there for days; even sleep there since Mika is set on sleeping with the rest of the cohort. We don't have single moment alone lately, a lot of paperwork and responsibilities.

August 3rd, 1935

One year since I am here. How much my life has changed. I'm in love with a son of Jupiter, a Roman to make things worse. I thought Mika was going to forget it but he didn't. He woke me up with breakfast in bed with a little cake with a single candle on top. The whole cohort stared at me asking if it was my birthday. I said yes, just to stop them asking me. My cohort organized a surprise party and I had to play the part even if my birthday was 4 months ago.

August 25th, 1935

Mika was sent on a quest. I stayed so the cohort wouldn't stay without one of us. I prayed the whole morning to my dad. I hope for everybody to return well and whole.

September 5th, 1935

I can't sleep at night. I fear for the worst. The cohort is running smoothly.

September 10th, 1935

Mika is back. I fought my instincts of jumping on him and kissed him until oblivion. I just shook his hand and said politely that everything had been fine. He smiled as he thanked me for taking care of the cohort. For a moment, his smile was my personal smile, the one full of love that makes my knees weak.

September 12th, 1935

I told Mika I was going on the next quest that I didn't care of the rules or protocol. I was going period. He just looked at me and smiled saying 'We will see about that'. I tried not to blush, half the cohort was watching us. Some legionnaires smirked at me and I sent them to the lake.

September 15th, 1935

Mika has a plan so I had to go to every quest, no questions asked. He wants us to be a team, a team so powerful that nobody will doubt us fighting together. I agreed with a smile.

October 16th, 1935

For the last month, Mika and I have been training by the river with our cohort. We are set on make them great, us great and invincible. The plan so far is make everybody able to fight on the water. It sounds easy but it's really tiring. It took me the whole month to make the all 50 members stand in the water and fight as we all were on the ground.

October 30th, 1935

Now we are working on precision. Since Mika controls the winds, water tic-tac-toe is really entertaining. We make little tornadoes to play. It takes a lot of concentration to control such small powerful force and keep it in place. So far, I am wining 20 to 17. The other cohorts are stopping their trainings to see us play in the river, even people of the city are coming.

November 5th, 1935

'Remember, remember the 5th of November' well in deed Guy Fawkes. Today we played war games and we proved to the whole legion the power of our cohort. I think nobody will question me or Mika of going together on a quest.

November 7th, 1935

We have a quest. That was fast. I was expecting at least one month before going. I was definitely surprised when we have to spy to Hades' kids in Venice. Mika and I took only a handful of our cohort. We were going to spy after all.

November 20th, 1935

Mika is watching write right now. He peeks over my shoulder and asks me what letter is this or that. It's so annoyingly endearing. We are in Venice now. The journey was full of monsters. We fought Hades' furies. They know we are here. I wanted to return since we lost our cover, but Mika insisted in staying, so we could at least see what we were against.

November 21st, 1935

We found nothing out of extraordinary. Hades' children are living in a luxurious palazzo. They have a small army of monsters' protecting them, nothing we can't handle. Mika says it's probably a false alarm but I think this is a decoy. They could be a cover. Anyway, we are returning today.

November 30th, 1935

We are back home and most of our friends says it was a waste of time, but I don't think so. Something big is coming.

December 5th, 1935

I can't shake that something is going to happen, maybe not this year but definitely in the next couple of years. Isabella, daughter of Mars, agrees with me. She feels war tension rising slowly.

December 20th, 1935

Mika and I are still playing water tic-tac-toe. The score is 40-38 so far. He is getting close to me, but I am still winning. Mika is thinking in us playing water checkers. It sounds like a big challenge. I mean, it's a lot of pieces. We will try starting the year.

December 27th, 1935

Everybody is preparing for the end of the year festival. I'm a little upset that I won't participate this year, last year because I was a probatio and now I am a centurion. Mika promised me to make it to me with a great seat and a blanket making me blush as I remembered what happened last year. He started to laugh and chased him with my spear.

December 30th, 1935

Mika surprised me today. He found a hill where we could be alone. He said he spent two weeks making sure nobody comes. The view is just spectacular. We can pretty much see everything in Camp and in the city. We sat under a tree and enjoyed the closeness. It's hard to be next to each other and not being able to touch on daily basis. We are supposed to be just acquaintances, not even friends because of our lineages. We found our secret place since people followed us as soon as they saw us heading to the river. The water games have become the Roman entertainment of the year, so we can't sneak underwater like we used to.


	7. 1936

**Disclaimer: So if you like the plot, take, just ask first. **

**Author's note: I'm not an expert in WW2. If I made mistakes (tons, I bet), please notify me.**

January 1st, 1936

Yesterday was the festival. It was fun. Mika and I couldn't seat together. A girl from other cohort asked him out and he couldn't find an excuse. So I settled to sit down next to my other fellow centurions. The tournament was great. My cohort won most of the places and prize and I am really proud. All the hard training has really paid off. As for Mika, it was hard to see him with that girl but I did it.

January 3rd, 1936

Another quest. I'm excited. It's again spy duty, now we are going to my homeland. So we are bringing a small team with us, just 5 of our cohort. We went to our hill to be together for at least one hour, just to be us, before we started again the charade.

January 10th, 1936

We are half way to St Petersburg. The cold is unbearable for the Romans. I just missed it. I found bottles of Greek Fire in a hideout Ferdinand has. We are using them to stay warm. We are staying in a small cave which is an advantage since it is warmer. All are snuggling together to keep warm. Abraham, Alfred, Ivan, Jeffrey and Simone are to my left as I write. Mika is stirring the fire. He is cold and worry. He fears we will lose someone.

January 14th, 1936

We were attacked Hyperborean giants. I haven't seen those since I left Russia. I was in the snow and it's natural to me to fight but Mika is struggling. The winds are too wild to follow his command. I saved everyone but Jeffrey has a nasty wound.

January 18th, 1936

Jeffrey is running a high fever. Ambrosia is helping him only so much. We need a doctor. I know we are close to a town. I can feel it, but I don't know if we will make it time.

January 20th, 1936

We reached the town but we lost Jeffrey. He felt into an abysm as a Hyperborean giant threw him down. My blood is drawing them in. I know it. Maybe Hades knows. I can't be sure until we are in St. Petersburg. Mika spent the whole day out looking for him. He can't believe he is gone. I tried to tell him about the wolves but he didn't listen to me. He returned with wolves' bites on his arms. He is heartbroken. He and Jeffrey started together as probatios.

January 22nd, 1936

We reached St. Petersburg. Our unit is demoralized. Mika is the worst. He blames himself. I thought I wouldn't be able to speak Russian again but it came naturally. I got us warm rooms in a little inn. I definitely needed a shower, a really warm one.

January 23rd, 1936

It's the middle of the night of the new day and I can't sleep. Mika is by my side sleeping. He came a couple of hours ago. He kissed as he pushed me to the bed. His intentions were clear. He wanted to forget everything with intimacy. I pushed him away and he started to cry. I have never seen him so vulnerable. I held him until he fell asleep. So I am now watching his dreams and thinking of what we learn yesterday. There is a warehouse near the docks were strange things are happening. It's the best clue we got.

January 24th, 1936

We spied and I saw the sons of Hades planning something. I heard one reading a letter giving information of the Roman Camp. We were still months away from war, but it was coming. One saw me and I ran away. I thought I outran him but I forgot about shadow travel. He appeared in front of me and I knew my friends were far. He attacked and I fought back. I killed him. I haven't told Mika. It's a good thing he can't read my diary.

February 3rd, 1936

We are hiding in my old house. It's tattered and in ruins but the stone stove is still intact. We are on the run. The sons of Hades are on us. We split for the sake of confuse them. Abraham and Alfred went to the East and hopefully get the train to Naples. Ivan and Simone went south following the same steps we took here. Mika and I are here hoping to lure them to us and keep our friends safe.

February 4th, 1936

I woke up with the need of cleaning. My house couldn't stay like this. I went to the river and fished breakfast for Mika. He was still sleeping when I started to lit the fire. For the rest of the day, I cleaned, moved and fixed whatever I could. I loved rebuilding my house with Mika.

February 8th, 1936

For the last couple of days and night, Mika and I have been guarding and waiting for them to come. Mika hugs me tightly at night. I think he fears of losing me. I feared the same. In moments like this, I want us to be a couple, a real couple, but Zeus/Jupiter won't allow it. Now I get it. He called Richard to a deathly quest to punish him and my sister. He can be really cruel with his own children.

February 10th, 1936

Monsters came. I was expecting sons of Hades but they sent their father's allies. We defended ourselves and we won. My arm is broken and we don't have any godly food. Mika did his best aligning my bones. I covered my arm with snow and let the cold melting water fix my bones, muscles and skin.

February 20th, 1936

We are back home. Our plan didn't work out like we expected. We are the only ones alive. The rest was attacked by monsters and sons of Hades/Pluto. I was so tired and heartbroken to be glad to be alive. I dragged myself to my private bath and stayed here for hours. Mika eventually entered after he broke my door. He looked at me naked and full of closing wounds. I would definitely have more scars on me. We stared at each other and he sighed to the point of tears. Then he removed his clothes and entered into the bath with me. I used my powers and cure him. We didn't talk. I held his hand as we both stared at the empty space. He helped me to wash my hair removing days of dirt, snow and twigs.

February 24th, 1936

There is another quest. I agreed with a single condition. We were going alone. I couldn't handle losing more of members of our cohorts. Mika and I packed what we could and we left to Germany. We have to gather information of a son of Hades or Pluto (it doesn't really matter) who is making an army in Sophia's home country.

February 28th, 1936

Since it's only me and Mika, we are behaving like a normal couple all the way to the Rhine River. We hold hand as we walk in the streets. I know I shouldn't be enjoying this, but I am. So far, nothing to worry. We are taking a train. I hope nothing gets wrong.

March 3rd, 1936

We got to the train on time. We encountered monsters along the way, nothing to serious. We will get down one town before. We will walk from then. We need to be sneaky. Mika is sleeping as he is leaning on my shoulder. I can't help kissing his forehead as I read and write here.

March 5th, 1936

We reached our destination. Even with our best sneakiness, monsters could smell us miles away. Before we ran away, I saw the son of Pluto as he posed for pictures for posters and pamphlets. This looked like a highly publicize war. As we ran away, monsters attacked us and I think we destroyed half the army. It was a good battle. Mika and I were fearless and deathly. Tonight, we are hiding underwater. Mika is sleeping and I am guarding. I hope monsters wont' find us. If they do, I hope to protect Mika. This is my territory. I won't lose on or in water.

March 20th, 1936

We are back home with rumors about us. We have been called the Perfect Storm by our enemies. I like it. It has a nice ring.

March 22nd, 1936

It's nice to come back to our routine. I never thought I would miss the morning runs and training, then breakfast, more training and lunch. What I definitely miss is Mika. We can't hold hands anymore. I miss his body leaning on me as he kisses me. Today I spent most of the day praying in my father's temple. I need his advice. I don't anyone to talk to. I miss Sophia and Elizabeth in moments like this. I don't have female friends like I used in Oxford.

April 1st, 1936

Today, I received the largest flower arrangement available in the whole county. Mika sent them pretending to be another suitor. Since I am part of the Perfect Storm, Roman males are on the hunt. So I'm 18 now. I am old enough for a lot of things. For lunch, Mika took me to our hill. I didn't realize that it's just a couple of feet outside the barrier, so technically we are not at Camp.

As we had finished eating our lunch, Mika and I were kissing. Neither of us haven't said the L word yet. I fear that in the moment I said it, Jupiter is going to take him away from me. I don't want him to say it. I know he does, he loves me.

So we were in our hill when Sophia came. She caught Mika and me kissing in our hill. She was furious. She yelled at me for being a traitor and she just couldn't look at me anymore. I tried to explain but she had company. I recognized the boy, a son of Hades that I saw in Russia. He grabbed her hand and they disappeared.

Mika has been supporting, giving me space and all that. However, Sophia is right. I left everything for Mika, just like Miranda did.

April 12th, 1936

I know that I shouldn't but I am dreaming of a family with Mika. Today he is going on a date with Rosemary, daughter of Aphrodite. I know I shouldn't be jealous. He is doing it for the appearances just like last week when I went out with Maurizio, son of Mars. However, I can't help thinking if he is going to kiss at end of the date.

April 13th, 1936

He didn't kiss her but they are going out again next week. I try to understand but I feel betrayed just like Sophia feels about me. Now I realized what my sister Rose told me years ago about me hurting Sophia by spending time with Robert. Sophia likes me and I never noticed.

April 15th, 1936

Another quest. I won't take my diary with me this time. I will return for sure. This won't be my last quest.

May 1st, 1936

I'm back. In the capital, there is disturbance. There are a lot of monsters and the sons of Hades are messing up with the mortals, something about the elections. We wiped out with the entire army but they kept coming back. I think Hades is letting monsters escape faster from Tartarus.

May 2nd, 1936

Mika and I have a fight, our first one. He wants us to stop hiding. He is sick of going out with girls pretending they are me. I told him we couldn't. I came clean and I told him about Miranda and Richard, how they fell in love and how they died. I cried and cried pleading to continue this charade because I couldn't lose him, that I'd rather seeing him with other girls than underground. We kissed until we heard something coming to the barrack. I ran to the bathroom to hide. I've been crying the whole night. Everybody thinks I am crying for Maurizio who is getting married to a daughter of Ceres.

May 18th, 1936

I don't feel Greek anymore. If there is war, which side will I choose now?

May 19th, 1936

Jupiter is sending us on a quest. I am scared that he knows and it's our last one. Mika took me to our hill, one hour before we left. I hugged him and kissed him hoping for not be our last time. He looked at me and I knew he wanted to say 'I love you'. I didn't let him. I don't want to give Jupiter more reasons.

May 26th, 1936

We are back in Russia. We stopped yesterday by my old house. The rest of the winter wasn't kind on it. I will have to start over, in other occasion. Once we arrived to St. Petersburg, we found 'peace'. The mortal army walks around the streets. People are afraid. We went to the same warehouse than the last time to find clues. Inside, there wasn't anything left, except for an old map. I don't know if it's a clue or a trap but Oxford is marked. Is my old camp in danger?

May 29th, 1936

We returned faster this time. Mika was anxious to return. He could see it in my eyes. I wanted to return to the Greeks. I have to be sure they were okay.

May 30th, 1936

We have a Senate Meeting to decide strategy. I was clear on something. If the children of Hades/Pluto were planning war, we needed our Greek siblings to win. Of course, my statement created havoc. Despise my best arguments, they decided to keep both camp separated. I think it's a wrong choice.

June 5th, 1936

Mika's birthday is soon and I want to give him something special. I have asked for advice to all female legionnaires I know. Of course, I didn't say Mika's name. Most said pretty much 'Buy a pretty dress and make him drool', so I am in a death end with them. I went to the hill alone. Mika is on duty. I talked to Chiron using IM. He says everybody misses me. I told him everything we knew here. He promised to keep eyes and ears open. I asked him about Sophia. She is not there anymore. She left camp two months ago.

June 6th, 1936

Mika and I fought. He listened to me talking to Chiron. He demanded an explanation. I told him the truth but he didn't buy it. He didn't say it to my face but it was clear. He was wondering if he made the right choice letting in the Roman Camp. I left him talking before I smacked his face. I was clearly upset. I never thought he wouldn't trust me. Yes, I was a spy but I am not anymore.

June 9th, 1936

Mika is now 19. For the last 3 days, we haven't talk. We are still mad at each other. The cohort made a big party to celebrate his birthday. I stayed mostly in the background.

June 10th, 1936

Mika apologized first. I told him the reason I came here in the first place. He is really mad at me now. I don't blame him. He is right.

June 20th, 1936

Mika and I aren't still talking. I get he is hurt and I am keeping my distance. I miss him. On the bright side, there are no quest are the moment. I have sons of Mercury getting me newspapers of different countries. Everybody thinks I'm crazy by reading the mortals news but I have to do something.

June 25th, 1936

Tonight I sleep in my private room. I need privacy. I love sleeping with the rest like I wasn't any better than them, but tonight I don't want them to see me cry.

June 26th, 1936

Mika came to my bed in my private room. He didn't say anything. I didn't either. He hugged me and we slept. I think this was his way to leave everything behind. He forgave me.

July 3rd, 1936

We are back on track with our training. We haven't done much in the last couple of months. Mika is set on us doing the checkers game. It's really hard. I must say. Before we have the whole pieces in place, we are already drained.

July 5th, 1936

It's official. The praetors are quitting. As expected, the candidates and their political agendas are presented. Mika and I are in the race too. We will win. I won't accept it any other way.

July 20th, 1936

We are praetors. It took a lot of clean campaign to make this happens. Some Romans were defensive of the fact of a Greek being a praetor. However, I have proved for the last months that I am trustworthy and strong. Most wouldn't dare to go against the Perfect Storm. The Senate requested for Mika stay on duty for another year. I don't complain at all.

July 21st, 1936

Today, a dance in our honor. Mika is taking a new girl which name I don't want to know… and I am going with Cole, son of Mercury.

July 25th, 1936

The only perk so far as praetors is the private room outside the barracks. I get to sleep with Mika every night, just sleep. We haven't taken that step yet. I want to, I really do. In the mornings, we stayed in bed talking and hugging until it was completely necessary for us to get up. We have still duties like overseen the centurions and trivial stuff like that. Mika and I are training a lot lately. War is coming. I know Sophia. She won't stop now. She hates Romans to the core because of me. She lost me and Elizabeth to the Romans.

August 3rd, 1936

Today is being 2 years since I'm here. The centurions and Mika threw a party because it's supposed to be my birthday.

August 4th, 1936

Mika and I did it. It was perfect, even better that I expected. All my sisters had been scaring me since I can remember with their stories. I hate my sisters sometimes.

August 9th, 1936

I am restless. Something is out of place and I don't know what. Mika and I are good, as far as hiding a relationship could be. We left our cohort in good hands. Being a praetor is great. Still, I can't shake something is wrong, very wrong.

August 15th, 1936

Maybe I'm paranoid but I think there is spy in camp. I feel eyes on me lately. I don't want to tell Mika yet. I have to be sure first.

August 24th, 1936

Someone left a note in my bed, our bed, saying 'I know your secret'. I stared at it feeling a mix of emotions from anger, worry, fright and a whole more in between. Could this be blackmail? Could be Sophia?

September 13th, 1936

For the last weeks, I'm still feeling eyes on me. Mika has noticed that I am double looking each corner. Mika and I are not sleeping together. He thinks I'm mad at him, that he did something wrong, something that I didn't like in the bed. I am just anxious about the note and I'm constantly tossing in the bed.

September 27th, 1936

Mika found the note, another. He came into my room to wait for me. He wanted me to come clean. I still have been avoiding him. When I got to my room, he showed the note and I told him everything. I apologized for not telling him before. As for the note, it says 'Soon'. We slept together again. He said he wanted to protect me.

October 14th, 1936

So far nothing out of ordinary, Mika and I are okay. He is keeping a close eye on me. He worries. Camp is running smoothly and we have sent some of our best and sneakiest legionnaires to spy, mostly legacies of Mercury. Their blood is not that strong, so they can almost past as mortals when they are in large crowds. In Germany, the son of Pluto is preparing for war. He has release a plan to do it. In Spain, there is civil war.

October 26th, 1936

I smelled sulfur in my room. I got a clue.

November 5th, 1936

There have been quests but I am not going until I catch the spy. I am making sure to send our best men and women in the less dangerous mission.

November 6th, 1936

Mika has been helping in setting traps around our room. I told him that it was because I have to catch the spy. He had a great idea using water. I am sometimes so aware of the water around me that I can feel any disturbance. I hope it works. I left a little puddle of water in front of the door to practice. I told any of my centurions to enter into my chamber any moment of the day.

November 8th, 1936

Mika's plan works. I have caught any who has entered into my room. Now, I only have to wait.

November 18th, 1936

Our spies are still alive. I sent them just to be close and try to pass unnoticed. So far, Germany is building an army. Spain is under a new regimen. About the Hades' child, nothing yet. I hope I catch him/her soon.

December 1st, 1936

So far, nothing really to worry about.

December 28th, 1936

I don't know how to explain what happened. I caught the spy. I was taking a long bath when I felt it the disturbance in our room. I got out so fast that I didn't realize that I was naked. I saw him. He is just a little boy of maybe 11 years old. He was definitely surprised to see me entering into the room. He was hanging from the ceiling covered and trapped in a layer of water. I tried to interrogate him but he was resilient and stubborn. I didn't want to hurt him. It's not my nature to torture but I needed answers. I started to make his blood drop dangerously fast. He started to feel the danger in his body. He tossed in vain, then he yelled at me something that made my whole soul cold. Nikolai is in the Fields of Punishment. I was in such shock that I left him go. He disappeared.


	8. 1937

**Disclaimer: My plot, my characters, still PJO's world.**

**Author's Notes: This is going well. I am almost at the end. I swear it was short and light and it's stretching to almost 31,000 words. COME ON! With story, I'm writing by instict. I am not thinking at all. I just write and write. With most of the other stories, I have to take a walk or something to get ideas. Great. Since I'm in fast pace, I am not really paying attention in some details like spelling. So sorry!**

January 6th, 1937

I haven't been able to sleep for days. I keep dreaming of Nikolai screaming for me. I know they are only dreams, but what if they weren't?

January 10th, 1937

I grabbed my things. I have to be sure. I have to track one of Hades' children and made him/her take me to the Fields. I have to find my brother. My best plan so far is that I was going to go to Venice. Our spies said that they have a safe house there. I know Mika will be mad at me for sure. I just left him a note.

January 16th, 1937

I am almost at Venice, maybe two more days. I have found monsters along the way, nothing I can't handle.

January 18th, 1937

I reached Venice and Mika was expecting me. He was clearly upset but he understood my reasons. He promised me to help me, but I couldn't go in the death of the night. It wasn't fair to him or to us. I apologized and made a promise under the Styx River, something really sacred for the Greeks.

January 22nd, 1937

We are watching the safe house. I hope they don't know we are here. There are maybe 20 Hades' children, too much for even us.

January 29th, 1937

We barely made it back to Camp. They set us a trap and I was dumb enough to fall. They brought my brother's spirit to taunt me. It worked like a charm. I ran at my brother leaving me in the open. They attacked making Mika came out to rescue me. As I was fighting, I saw the ghost more clearly and it wasn't Nikolai. I was mad, enraged. I killed most of them. As 5 of them ran away, I looked around to the dead bodies and blood over the ground and myself. Mika stared at me with a mix of emotions, but the most predominant was fear. I don't know if he was afraid of me or feared for me. Hades wouldn't be happy. Did I make the war start earlier? As we ran back home, the remain children attacked us. I killed them. I didn't want Mika involved in this. It was my problem. I wanted to come and he is hurt because of me. Stygian iron is very dangerous metal. The wound on his shoulder won't close. Along the way, I have been feeding him little pieces of Ambrosia. I hope that Medics will heal him.

February 2nd, 1937

The wound is still not closing and the high fever won't come down. He talks in his feverish dreams, things that he never told me, his mother. She died saving him when he was just 4 years old. He talks about me too and I have to put my hand on his hand. I don't want anyone to hear him saying that he loves me. I don't want to lose him due to Jupiter' wrath.

February 8th, 1937

I prayed like never to my dad and I hope he listened because Mika is finally looking better. Last night, he slept in our bed instead of the infirmary. I got to hug him all night.

February 10th, 1937

Since we left camp without notice, the senate punished us for a month doing centurion duty. I wasn't complaining. I miss overseeing training and it was an opportunity to train young legionnaires.

March 22nd, 1937

I couldn't find my diary. I think Mika hide it. Why is still unclear.

April 1st, 1937

My birthday. I'm 19 years old. I am old enough to stop servicing the legion if I didn't have just 2 strips on my forearm.

April 12th, 1937

Mika keeps hiding my diary. I don't know if he is trying to pull a prank on me, or maybe he is trying to read it. That would explain why last week asked me to explain him the Russian alphabet.

April 28th, 1937

I finally found my diary again. It was an old chest where I keep my things from Camp Half-Blood. There haven't been quests lately. If they were, I would go alone. Mika is still in no shape to fight. Spies are gathering information from the capital and Germany. I sent Lea, my most trusted sister to keep an eye on Sophia in Camp.

May 3rd, 1937

Mika has been strange lately. He is back in his old self. His wound doesn't bother him anymore but he stares at me a lot and asks me things about my diary. I don't understand what he is trying to do. Men can be very encrypted.

May 9th, 1937

Finally, Mika told me what was wrong. He yelled at me because I can be so thick sometimes. He took my diary out of my hands and showed me the last page. He wrote 'Marry me' in English using the Russian alphabet. I didn't know what to say. I still don't.

May 16th, 1937

It's been a week and Mika is sleeping in his bed. He is mad at me because I haven't answered him.

May 25th, 1937

I miss Mika at night. He is the only one who drives my nightmares again. My hands are so blood-stained. He is mad, mostly sad because I think he thinks I don't want to marry him. Of course, I do. I want all the simple mortal things any girl dreams growing up: a family… I can't lose him to his father.

May 28th, 1937

I said 'No'. I know I broke Mika's heart, mine also. I haven't stopped crying at night for two days in a row.

June 6th, 1937

Mika's birthday is just a couple of days away. I am going on a quest alone. I don't trust myself if I go with Mika. We barely have talked to each other since we broke up, just official praetor things in front of our centurions.

June 9th, 1937

Today is Mika's birthday, 20, and I am almost at Moscow. I sent him a letter using a wind nymph. I hope it reaches him soon. Yesterday, I was at my old house. Everything seemed fine but I sensed something out of ordinary. It was an old trace, but it was there. A demigod was here, maybe passing by, maybe looking for me.

June 25th, 1937

I'm back at Camp. I missed Mika for sure. I was looking forward to see him but he barely looked at me when he saw me entering to the praetor rooms. He simply asked if I had something to report. I just nodded before he left the room. I definitely took a long shower. I need it.

June 27th, 1937

It's been a couple of days since I returned. Mika is still not talking to me besides our mandatory obligations and meetings with centurions, strictly professional. However, every once in a while I catch him staring at me. My whole body aches for him. I miss him so much but it's for his own good.

July 8th, 1937

A quest. Apparently, my father is sending us to Oxford. I wasn't pleased by the idea. Of course, it would be great to see Camp again but Lea is already there. If there was trouble, she would already send me a message. Besides, Mika and I alone for at least 2 weeks, not exactly my idea of fun, well, not how things are between us right now.

July 10th, 1937

I left earlier. I know Mika is behind me, maybe 1 hour. Against my best intentions of keeping us apart, I am waiting for him under a tree shadow.

July 20th, 1937

We are maybe 1 day away from camp. Monsters have been against us from the moment we stepped out of camp. Fighting for us is natural, but talking not much. I try to keep our distance. I have maybe talked to him like 10 words total like 'Hungry? Rest? Sleep' and things like that. Everything time Mika tries to engage a real conversation, I have the sudden need to get a bath or find the nearest town.

July 21st, 1937

I am happy. It's been 3 years since I was here, my home for a lot of years. Mika is impressed by the simplicity and more enthusiasm of the Greek campers. We might not be highly organized as Romans but we make up everything with tons of madly energy and excitement. I introduced Mika to Master Chiron. I convoked a cabin leaders meeting. Emma is no longer my cabin leader, but Brad. The meeting went fine until it wasn't. I told the Greeks the reason of our arrival: the threat of Hades' children. Since Mika and I live in Italy we are more informed: Russia, Germany and our Italian comrades. I asked for their help when the time comes. That's when havoc started, most said no immediately, then Mika tried to convince them because Hades' wouldn't stop with us, then would be next. The conversation turned heated and it ended up when Mika's static and fighting aura and his Greek brother started to fight.

July 22nd, 1937

Mika is staying in the big house while I am back in my old bed. My siblings were still waiting for me, so everything was exactly how I left it. I gave all my clothes to my younger sisters. It doesn't fit me anyway. In the morning, I was in the lake. I missed it so much.

July 23rd, 1937

Mika asked if I was going to stay. I don't know. Mika was the only reason I stayed in Pompeii all this time, now maybe it is for the best. I could convince and lead my Greek siblings when war streaks.

July 25th, 1937

Mika left. I wanted to stop him but for what. We can't be together. For the last months, the red string that ties us together is wearing thin. Maybe it's for the best if the string wears out into nothing. He would be safe.

August 2nd, 1937

Tomorrow was going to be 3 years in the Roman Camp. If Mika and I were still together, we would have a big celebration, also my fake birthday. For the last couple of days, I've been sad to no measure. I don't want to cry in my bed with my siblings close. I don't want them to know about Mika and I.

August 4th, 1937

One of my sisters found me crying in the depths of the lake. She hasn't said a thing on the topic.

August 6th, 1937

Brad gave the leadership to me today. I didn't want it. He is a great leader but everybody looks at me as the leader making him feel uneasy. After a heated conversation, I accept it. I'm once again the leader of Cabin 3.

August 10th, 1937

In Asia, there is war: Japan vs. China. It doesn't seem important but I will keep reading the newspapers. You never know.

August 12th, 1937

I'm on a mission now: Sophia. Nobody knows about her but I assume and I really think she is in Germany giving advice to Hades' children. Master Chiron says Sophia would never betray camp but he forgets Athena can be very vengeful.

September 2nd, 1937

We are not going to war. I think it's a mistake. The war is coming whether we participate or not.

September 4th, 1937

I have a prophetic dream. Mika is in danger. I left a note to Brad and Master Chiron. I'm going to Pompeii.

September 10th, 1937

I'm back in the Roman Camp. I was right. I returned to find Mika badly hurt. He was on a mission and Hades' children jumped on him. I am mad at myself. I should have gone with him. I am right now by his bed holding his hand. The wound on his ribs is really dangerous and it's no closing. It pours and pours large amounts of blood. I am holding the blood with my powers. I am a little drained but I have to be strong. In his feverish dreams, he asks for me. He apologizes. He says he loves me.

September 15th, 1937

Mika is better now. I'm exhausted of keeping his blood inside. It took a lot of different medicines to make the wound close. Mika complains. I talked to his medic. This kind of wound will bother him for the rest of his life.

September 18th, 1937

The Senate requested me to step down my position. I am a liability since I was in my old Camp. When it's convenient to Romans, I am Greek and a reason of distrust. I am once again a centurion. Mika is back in his praetor room and I am in the barracks.

September 20th, 1937

I was in the hill when he came. He wanted to talk but I ached to him so much. Before he could say a single word, I just kissed him. I don't care if Jupiter blasts us. I love him more than my life. Everything is not worthy without him. I am understand how grandma felt when grandpa died.

September 23rd, 1937

Since Mika and I are back together, we started training side by side again. The whole city missed our tick-tack-toe games in the river.

September 28th, 1937

I think pretty much everybody already knows or suspects about us. My siblings haven't said a word but I can feel their hesitation everything I cross with one of them, specially my sisters. One or two have already called me to tell me something then nothing.

October 4th, 1937

Being a centurion is kind of boring without Mika to antagonize. Monique is fun and a really good centurion. We are working and training our cohort. However, I miss Mika. I don't get to see him much. He and Estefania, new praetor, spend a lot time together. I am no jealous. It's not the first me, both of us has dated to keep the appearances.

October 6th, 1937

I woke up with Mika hugging me, almost crushing me actually. It had been months since the last time we slept together. I snuck into his praetor private room.

October 31st, 1937

This is Mika's last day as a praetor and legionnaire. He says he will find a place in the city for us to live once I am over with my time. He wants us to be public. He wants to take me on dates and held hands as we walk on the city streets and plazas. He wants us to get married tomorrow if it's possible. I want the same. Meanwhile, he is dating Estefania, daughter of Bellona. He is just doing it for the sake of appearances but it still hurts when he is our bed smelling like her, even his lips taste like her.

November 15th, 1937

Camp is boring without Mika even I see him on our hill every afternoon before supper. Estefania is still dating him. She doesn't want to break up with him and he doesn't know how to do it. Mika can be too much of a gentleman sometimes. He is living in the city. He is working in a bakery. It sounds weird from being the chief of the entire legion to making cannolis, zeppoles and so on. He enjoys his job and I am happy for him.

November 20th, 1937

Things are quiet at Russian but not at Germany, the son of Hades has announced to conquer the air space. He must be building airplanes or obtaining support of winged monsters. I don't like the idea at all. I hate to fly. I don't even fly on Pegasi.

December 6th, 1937

Mika proposed again in our hill. We have a fight.

December 7th, 1937

According to Lea, Sophia is back at camp. She is planning something. Lea has seen her talking secretive to other cabin leaders.


	9. 1938

**Disclaimer: My characters and plot all wrapped in Rick Riordan's amazing bookframe.**

**Author's notes: I finished the BoO and I won't say a thing. I am NOT into spoiling readers' lives. I like it but I don't love it. I still think the 'Mark of Athena' is the best. ****I expected more of the final book, maybe 100 more pages but I did guess some things which I won't tell.**

March 20th, 1938

I have totally forgotten where I left his diary. Things have changed completely these last couple of months. Germany has made his move. They are invading Austria. It seems a friendly invasion. UK is still out of things but I don't think they will for much too long. Mika and I are okay. He keeps asking me to marry him but I keep saying no. We fight for a couple of days and we end up having steamy make-up intimacy. He is still with Estefania but he will break up with her soon.

March 22th, 1938

I finally know where Sophia is. For months, I suspected she was in Germany and I finally saw a picture of her sitting close to the son of Hades in today's newspaper. I knew she was behind all this. I have to stop her before a massive war blows up again.

March 30th, 1938

I grabbed my things and left Camp again. I told Mika I was going home for a low time. The tension between us is straining me, that's for sure. I can't and I don't want keep hiding but with war coming. I don't think there is another option. I lied to Mika. I went to Germany. I need to stop Sophia. Without her, the son of Hades is useless.

April 1st, 1938

Like once a year, it's my birthday. I'm 20 years old. I haven't celebrated my birthday with Mika two years in a row. I have lived longer than most Greek demigods. Sometimes I hate the Greek rule of going on your own once you are older. I like the idea of living like Romans do. I wish Greeks would build a city. Maybe after war is over, I will help to make this dream comes true. Mika and I could live there and be happy, maybe start a family. First, I have to stop the war before it explodes, then finding a good architect.

April 5th, 1938

I'm in Germany. As I expected, the security around the son of Hades is tight, both mortal and immortal forces surround him all day long. I tried to obtain a peek of Sophia and nothing. Either she is still her o she is working behind the shadows. She has gotten sneakier.

April 6th, 1938

I saw a glimpse of her. She was looking out a window. She looked German and Nazi. She has grown up these months. She is taller and more womanly. I can't go in without being trapped. It's suicidal. I need to lure her out. How? That's the question. Italian children of Hades are working with Sophia and Germans. I should have stopped them in Venice a long time ago.

April 11th, 1938

I sent a letter to Sophia using normal mortal carrier. I hope she gets it. I wrote her to meet outside the city. If I am going to fight to death, I don't want mortals get involved. I found a little abandoned farm.

April 15th, 1938

I waited on a farm for Sophia. I placed water traps around the perimeter, so far nothing. I have been hunting rabbits just like growing up in Russia. I missed placing traps. Mostly, it made me miss Nikolai. He loved eating rabbit.

April 28th, 1938

10 days ago, Sophia finally showed up. We sat down and have a conversation. I pleaded her to stop this before it was too late. She told me that war was inevitable. Even if I killed her right now, war was happening. I asked her if everything was because Mika and I were together. She said no. War was coming with or without us. Children of Hades want this. She is only helping to the winner side. She said goodbye kissing my forehead. Something she did when she drove my nightmares away. In that moment, monsters fell on me. I reached Camp just a couple of hours ago.

April 29th, 1938

Mika is mad at me. I can hear him pacing outside my room in the infirmary. He hasn't come in since I arrived yesterday dirty, hurt and barely breathing. Most of my wounds are healing and I am glad that I survived.

April 30th, 1938

Finally, Mika talked to me, well, he yelled at me. It was a really heated conversation. We fought like never before. He went to Russia and didn't find me. He was sick of worry for me. He asked me plainly if I was on death wish because Nikolai was dead. I told him no. I told him that I had to face Sophia in Germany. She was my friend, my best friend before I met him. He told me he couldn't be with me anymore. He doesn't want to face my dead for my reckless behavior. We broke up for sure now.

May 5th, 1938

I haven't seen Mika in days since the infirmary. I'm back in the barracks. The current praetors are not exactly happy with me. I told them everything in front of the senate. Estefania stared at me with a mix of emotions, mostly hatred. I could guess she knows about Mika and I. Perhaps, he told him or she figured it out. Tom, the other praetor, did most of the questioning. I was honest. I told them that war was inevitable and we had to ally with the Greeks to survive against Hades' children. They ruled out war. They trust the Italian mortal government. Some members of the senate called me liar and I felt like in a witch hunt. I won some enemies today for sure. Mika stayed in the background. He didn't defend me. I don't know what hurt most the distrust of my fellow Romans or Mika's passiveness.

May 9th, 1938

I'm training the cohort with Samuel. Monique is not longer a centurion in my cohort. She retired from service while I was in Germany. Samuel is good, son of Mars. We have fun making strategies for war games and after years I have found a new chess partner. We have played the whole week.

May 15th, 1938

Samuel asked me out. I told him yes. I have to forget Mika.

May 18th, 1938

Samuel and I had a great date. We walked around the city talking. He took to a cafeteria. I saw from a corner of an eye to Mika holding hands with Estefania as they passed on the other side of the street. I sighed sadly. He looked happy. Maybe it was for the best. Estefania could give him what he wants. I can't marry him and have his children without getting killed by Zeus' wrath. As for Samuel, he didn't kiss me at the end of the date.

May 25th, 1938

I am in the hill. I come here when I need to think. Samuel asked me out again and I just don't know. I was deep in thought when Mika came here. He sat by my side. His arms pulled me to him and hugged me. I wanted to fight him back but I couldn't. I missed him. He whispered 'Sorry' in my ear and kissed me. I felt my cheeks wet of his tears, then my tears. He started to say 'I lo' and I put my hands on his mouth. I pleaded him not to say it. He smiled sadly and said that we couldn't be together anymore if we continued hiding. He doesn't want to hide anymore. I agreed with him. We can't be together anymore. He left minutes ago and I am crying.

May 30th, 1938

Samuel and I are dating. He trains with me on the river. It's fun and different to fight with him. He is sneakier and more brutal than Mika. He doesn't hold back but I am just better. I loved making him eat water on the river.

June 5th, 1938

Estefania fought me today. I was sitting on the river getting a suntan when she jumped on me. She wanted to release all her pinned up emotions, her feelings. She told me plain and clear she loved Mika and she was fighting for him. I left my powers out. I wanted a fair fight myself. She is a really skillful fighter. She is a praetor for something. I still won but I told her than Mika was hers.

June 7th, 1938

Mika went to my barrack today. He told me that he knew about the fight. Mika wants to stay friends. I agreed. We talked about the legion and the bakery, his house. He told me where he was living now. We avoided talking about war or us. It was nice to have Mika back, at least as a friend.

June 9th, 1938

Mika is 21. I wanted to surprise him with breakfast in bed, but the surprise was on me. Estefania was with him in the bed.

June 10th, 1938

I was in the hill when Mika came. He sat next to me and apologized for Estefania. I told him it was okay. We weren't together. I couldn't get mad. I asked him if he loves her. He said that he simple doesn't know.

June 15th, 1938

Things are normal for a while. Soccer World Cup is right now and it seems everybody is leaving everything aside for at least a couple of weeks. Mika and I are training together. Samuel asked him to join us. I wasn't sure at first, but I missed playing water tic-tac-toe with Mika. It has been awkward, especially since Estefania joined us today. I over-thought every move. I fell deep in the river a couple of times as Samuel knocked me down.

June 21st, 1938

Italy won. The whole city is cheerful, even non-Soccer fans are still celebrating.

July 1st, 1938

Lea is back. She is old enough to leave Camp Half-Blood and she was running of excuses to stay with the Greeks. With her, Chiron sent me letters of my siblings. My sisters sent me little things like seashells and pictures of them, some with me before I left Camp. I put on the wall my favorite picture, all my siblings in front of cabin 3. I was just 13 years old before Miranda died. It feels like a life time ago. I asked Mika to tell Estefania to release Lea of service. She has done 10 years of service even if she spent the last with the Greeks by my orders.

July 10th, 1938

Lea is out of service and living close to Mika. She didn't say a thing but I know she is keeping an eye on Mika. Old spy habits never die.

July 15th, 1938

I resigned today. The Legion is not the same anymore. I have been a praetor, a centurion, a legionnaire and a probatio. I have been on quests and it's time to let the younger kids to fight their way through. Estefania in front of the whole senate asked me to stay for at least a couple of months. They want me to train. I agreed for only one more month.

July 20th, 1938

I'm training the whole 5 cohorts, one each day, specially my siblings. I really think if war is coming, they will make the difference.

July 30th, 1938

Training has been brutal for them. I am pushing the whole legion to excellence. I don't want any doubt of my job on them.

August 3rd, 1938

Mika brought me little cake to celebrate 4 years since we met and I started in the legion. It's still awkward between us but we agreed it's for the best. Estefania branded me my forth strip in my forearm.

August 5th, 1938

Mika is joining to train the legion before work. It's fun training legionnaires once again. We get bossy and make them struggle. Nobody complains. Nobody dares to go against the Perfect Storm.

August, 12th, 1938

According to rumors and spies, Germany wants Czechoslovakia now. A big European war is brewing.

August 16th, 1938

Yesterday was my last day. The whole legion applauded and cheered at me as I said goodbye as a legionnaire. I am moving up with Lea. She is the only one who understand been Greek and Roman.

August 20th, 1938

Estefania came yesterday to my house. She wanted advice about war. It's coming and she doesn't know what to do. I told her to go to Mika. She did but Mika sent her with me. We talked. I told her that she must convince the Senate to ally with the Greeks. She said she will try.

September 5th, 1938

As non-legionnaire, I haven't found a job yet. I really don't know what to do. There are no docks to work like when I was a little girl. I don't like to bake like Mika. I have no delicate craft skills to sew, less fashion sense. Lea is working with Mika at the bakery which I found really annoying because she returns faintly smelling like him.

September 14th, 1938

Mercury's children are sending me the newspaper to my front door. They are still loyal to me. For I can read, things aren't going really well. Germany is growing strong. I saw a picture of Sophia in the large crowds every week or so.

September 22nd, 1938

Lea is organizing a dinner party. I don't really understand her reasons. Maybe I don't want to understand them. She invited some of our siblings and other demigods like Mika and Estefania.

September 25th, 1938

The dinner party was okay. It was nice to see most of my siblings and their lives. Most are married, none with a son or daughter of Jupiter. I don't know if Lea is trying to prove that Mika and I are wrong for each other. I rolled my eyes to the mere thought like I didn't know. I barely exchanged words with Mika. He was busy with Estefania.

September 30th, 1938

Samuel asked me on a date. It's been months. He has been really busy at the legion and I said yes. We had fun.

October 12th, 1938

Almost two months without job and I am really restless. I go to the river to train. I bring fish for dinner and Lea is already sick of it.

October 15th, 1938

I decided to return to the Greek camp. I don't have any reason to stay here. If war is coming, I have to protect my demigod family. Romans can do just fine. I trained them. I told Lea and she is happy that I finally made a decision.

October 17th, 1938

I guess Lea told Mika because he was knocking on my door first thing in the morning. He told me that I couldn't leave. When I asked him for the reason, he just said 'you know why'. He smiled sadly and I felt my heart filling with hope. His hand reached for mine and I felt the same electricity when we first met. Literally, the atmosphere filled with static energy and we ended up on my bed making love for hours. He left for work promising me to break up with Estefania tonight. I wanted to tell him not to do it, but I just kissed him.

October 19th, 1939

I can guess Mika broke up with Estefania because she found me and tried to kill me today. I let her release all her anger at me. I deserved it. I broke her heart. She drew my blood over the grass and I let her punch me. She was mad as she was crying. Once she was done, she just left me with broken ribs, bleeding for several parts and a broken nose. I walked to the river and swam for 1 hour until my wounds healed.

October 25th, 1939

So Mika and I are back together, still in secret. Lea knows of sure. She can hear us on the next room. She is not happy. She knows of the taboo. One of our Greek sisters told her of Miranda and Richard.

October 30th, 1938

American President is getting ready for war. Germany is a threat. They are branding Jews and they are removing their properties and possessions.

November 4th, 1938

It feels weird not being able to command the legion anymore. I feel restless. War is coming and everything is the hands of Estefania and the new praetor Miguel. I wish to be in the Senate and help to strategize.

November 23th, 1938

Mika is practically living here now. He just goes to his house for fresh clothes and a shower. Lea is not happy. She already gave me two choices: Mika stays in his house or I move with him. Of course, I know what Mika would choose. He has already asked me to move out with him. He asked me to marry him last night. I am getting annoyed of saying no, getting mad, fighting and ending up making love.

November 28th, 1938

I told Mika to stay in his house and only come once a week. Of course, he is annoyed and mad but Lea is the boss right now. She is the one supporting me. I haven't found a job yet.

December 2nd, 1938

Luigi Ascencio, a member of the senate offered me a job as his secretary. I immediately accept it. It's the only way to know what is happening with the legion and getting information. Maybe I can convince him and more to ally with Camp.

December 15th, 1938

I don't like this job. Ascencio is using me more of propaganda than an ally. We went to a party yesterday at one of the most influential house of the Pompeii, the Nuzzo family. He kept introducing me as the most powerful daughter of Neptune and loyal to the legion. He never left me engage a real conversation with other members of the senate.

December 22th, 1938

Mika is staying tonight. Lea is going on a date with Lucas, legacy of Bellona. Mika and I are great.


	10. 1939

**Disclaimer: This is my story weaved in Rick Riordan's PJO and HoO world.**

**Author's notes: So I am working now in Torn Family... any ideas and suggestions?**

February 1st, 1939

Germany is going naval now. They want to defeat the Royal Navy in the next couple of years. Hades' son's eyes are now fixed on my second home.

February 3rd, 1939

Lucas and Lea are a couple now. It's my turn to hear them and it's annoying. Lucas already bought a ring for Lea. I helped him to pick it up. I hope for my sister's happiness. Someone deserves it.

February 9th, 1939

Lucas proposed and Lea told him to think about it. She asked for my advice. I told her that she must seize happiness when it's close. She asked about me and Mika and I told her that it's complicated. We can't be happy together, neither apart.

February 15th, 1939

Lea said yes and she is planning a wedding. Something small. I promised her to help in everything I can.

February 20th, 1939

Lea set the date in 6 weeks, so I received my notice. I have 45 days before I have to leave our house.

March 2nd, 1939

Mika asked me to move out with him. As usual, I told him no. We fought and made love.

March 14th, 1939

There was a senate meeting and poor Estefania was brutally put in evidence as unfitted for the job. I wished to raise my hand and help her but it wasn't in my power. Ascencio dug her grave as a praetor. By the end of the week, a new praetor will be announced.

March 18th, 1939

Maximus, son of Mars, and Paul, son of Jupiter, are the new praetors. They have already made a statement. We must prepare for war, against who is still undecided. They are calling all fitting ex-legionnaires to start training again. I was called to train them before work.

March 29th, 1939

For the last couple of nights, I am spying the praetor rooms. I have to know what they are planning. After the lights are out and they are sleep, I go back to Mika's house. We talked about war and strategy then dinner and bed.

April 1st, 1939

I'm one year old, 21. Mika woke me up with breakfast in bed but I am not feeling great lately. I'm so tired. I am napping every day before spy duty which is definitely strange. Mika is worried.

April 5th, 1939

I went to the medic. I'm with child. I knew it would happen eventually but in the middle of war tension, well, never.

April 20th, 1939

We are a couple of days of Lea's wedding and she tensed. I can feel the water in the environment troubled as she walks into the room. Her dress is not ready which has her over the edge.

April 26th, 1939

Training the reserve forces is fun. Mika is by side again and it just feels like old times. I tried to keep the strong façade but I'm so tired at the end of the day. This baby is draining me. I don't even meet Mika for dinner lately. I just go straight to bed and sleep like 12 hours.

April 28th, 1939

Things are quiet in the world. I hate the eerie silence before the battle. I don't like this. I have been training, working and sleeping. Yesterday, I left work earlier to visit my Father's temple. I could use some advice right now. I prayed and prayed and nothing. I think he is mad at me. I wouldn't blame him, her favorite daughter pregnant of Jupiter's son.

April 30th, 1939

Tomorrow is the wedding. Lea and I talked half the night. This was our last night before she is a married woman. She told me she knows I'm pregnant. I asked her how. Her answer really surprised me. She can feel the subtle movement of the baby in my womb's water. I asked her if she was mad at me. She said yes because she knows what will happen when Jupiter knows. I started to cry in her arms until we both fell asleep.

May 1st, 1939

Lea is a married woman. The party and ceremony were simple and lovely. All my sisters helped with something. I arranged the music. One of our brothers walked her down the aisle and gave her to Luca. Mika and I kept our distance in the party. I have to tell him soon.

May 2nd, 1939

Today, Mika and I went to our hill to enjoy some quiet time. Luca is moving his things to Lea's house and I am now homeless. I told Mika I was leaving before the war is here. He proposed again and I finally said yes. I might sound like a coward by running away, but I have to. I'm pregnant. I have to keep our family safe. He is coming with me to Russian. I don't want to tell him until we reach my hometown. I don't want him to worry unnecessarily. According to the medic, monsters love pregnant demigods in the morning, and my blood and his blood must be such a delicacy.

May 4th, 1939

We will leave today at the end of the night. It will be an open act of treason to the legion, the city and our home, but I can't stay without putting Mika and the baby in danger. Romans will want to kill me. Mika will try to defend them and there will end up in two choices: kill the Romans or get killed.

May 17th, 1939

As soon as we reached my homeland, Poseidon came. Mika was fishing. Father and I sat down on the old tattered table where mom gave us food. He said he was proud of me no matter what but he was sad because I was choosing Mika just like Miranda. I told him that Mika and I loved each other and maybe in the next life things will be different. He hoped for the same. He kissed my cheek before leaving wishing me luck and happiness as long as it last. I hope the same. I asked about the war and he says that I shouldn't worry. I have more important things right now.

May 19th, 1939

Rebuilding the house is taking time but it will beautiful once it's done. I'm trying my best to help Mika without looking to suspicious. As for the baby news, I am waiting, for what I don't know. It just feels it's important to wait.

May 23rd, 1939

Mika took me to the town. He surprised me. He pushed me inside the city hall and married me. I am so happy. We are so far from the Gods' reach that maybe we will be happy.

May 24th, 1939

Mika says that something feels strange around me. He says the wind that surrounds me is lighter. I wonder if he suspects already.

June 3rd, 1939

Mika is determinate to finish rebuilding the house before fall. He gets up at sunrise and works until sunset. He looks exhausted and his determination worries me. I help him by cleaning, moving light things and doing more housewife things. I can't over exercise myself. My water powers are not working properly. Every time I summon a water tornado, I end up creating nothing or 200 feet tall.

June 7th, 1939

We are so far of everything that news of war are one week delayed. Maybe it's for the best. Every time I go to the town like today, I buy current and old issues of newspapers. Mika's birthday is soon and I don't know what to give him this year.

June 9th, 1939

Since it's Mika's birthday, Mika and I stayed in bed most of the day. He needs a day off and I just miss him. He is been working so much and sleeps so soundly at night. We made love and talked about little things. He asked bluntly and abruptly how far along I was. It took me a couple of seconds to understand his words. Once I did, I felt ashamed and caught. I apologized for not telling him earlier. He just smiled and said he was happy. Then he hit my head lightly saying 'I'm not son of Neptune to be that dense. It's starting to show'. I told him that I was around 4 months and he is right. I am growing big.

July 18th, 1939

For the last weeks, Mika is been working harder on getting the house done before the baby is here. She or he kicked today. I was sleeping when I felt it. I woke up Mika and he felt it too. This is for real. We are having a family.

August 20th, 1939

The baby is kicking a lot. Tomorrow I'm going to the midwife for some advice. My tummy complains a lot.

August 22nd, 1939

Mika hasn't returned. I freaked him out yesterday. I'm myself. The midwife told me 'Don't eat fast and a lot'… and I'm having twins. I told Mika and he left.

August 25th, 1939

Mika returned yesterday with a bag of baby clothes. He apologized for worrying me. He needed to clear his head.

September 1st, 1939

The house is pretty much complete. Now Mika is working in the cribs.

September 10th, 1939

War has started officially. Germany attacked Poland.

September 15th, 1939

I see Mika chopping firewood as I am writing in my diary. The twins are kicking. I'm scared of their safety here in the open, but they are safer here. War has started and they will come for us. I don't know who will get here first.

September 18th, 1939

Mika is going regularly to the town or farther into the city of St. Petersburg. He is talking to every medic and midwife available. He returns with childbirth books. He has always loved reading medicine books. It's his hobby. I used to complain a lot but I stopped when he mended my arm a couple of years ago.

October 2nd, 1939

I am so big that I can barely walk around the house. If Romans or Greeks attack right now, I am pretty much useless.

October 31st, 1939

Our family is complete. Ivan and Max were born just a couple of hours ago. I have them on the river just like mom had me and Nikolai. Mika was a mess. He tripped with every little stone. He stammered and dropped his sword like 20 times as he was trying to protect me. Monsters didn't attack and I was glad. My husband was useless.

November 7th, 1939

Dad appeared. He saw my children. He said that they were beautiful. His presence disturbed me. He looked sad. He told me to never leave this area. It wasn't safe. When I asked for the reason, he just said 'They shouldn't have been born'. I asked him if Jupiter knew and my Father said that he wasn't the only one.

November 11th, 1939

We received a messenger, son of Mercury, from Pompeii. The praetors are calling all the retired legion members to fight, especially us. Mika received him as I was hiding in the cellar with the twins. Nobody must know about them. Thankfully they were both soundly sleeping. Romans would sacrifice my twins to the Gods if it changes the course of war, or they could be used my children to make us fight for either front.

November 20th, 1939

I have strange dreams, cold blue eyes lurking from the shadows. I don't feel a body. It's something like vapor. It whispers my sons' names. I don't know who it is, but it's powerful, maybe a titan, a giant, a God. Who knows?

November 29th, 1939

Sometimes I lost the track of time. Leaving in such secluded area can make you forget what day is today. Mika is hunting while I'm by the fire with the twins. They are happily sleeping. Yesterday, it snowed.

December 5th, 1939

The cold is almost unbearable for Mika. He has lived in warm Italy for far too long.

December 10th, 1939

My twins are great and beautiful: sweet blond hair and my ever stormy green eyes.


	11. 1940-1941

**Disclaimer: so, Sasha and Mika are my characters, big deal, the rest are by Rick Riordan.**

**Author's Notes: Close to the end.**

January 3rd, 1940

Chiron has sent IM. I talked to him out of duty. He is not pressing to help which it makes me feel even worst. My siblings, my friends and my dear camp are at war and I am here. I know I'm letting everybody down. I have to keep my sons safe.

January 5th, 1940

We went to town yesterday. I saw the newspapers headlines. I wanted to buy them but I don't care about war anymore. I can't go. I have to stay. My father told me.

January 8th, 1940

Mika is working in the docks as a fisherman, just like grandpa. I love his smell when he comes home, salty and fishy like grandfather. Seeing Mika leaving before dawn reminds me of the time when I was living in the town with Nikolai and my grandparents. It makes me miss them. I put a little rock, seashell or something on my mom's favorite tree, her grave every two or three days.

January 20th, 1940

The twins are getting big. They smile a lot. I received a letter of Lea. She is expecting a child by the summer. I'm happy for her, however she is worried. Lucas was sent to Austria to assess the situation.

February 15th, 1940

I have a visit of someone I once met in a party in Pompeii. I never thought I would see him again, old Shen Lun, my Asian-american brother. Father sent him. He is too old, almost 60, to fight in the front but he can help me and keep me company. Mika was surprised to see him. For the time being, Shen Lun is here.

February 20th, 1940

Shen complains of the cold weather, a lot. I just smiled and rolled my eyes. It's the middle of winter in Russia. He is really helpful with the twins. He already has a granddaughter. His family is in Canada hiding from American-Romans. The twins already turned on their backs. I think they want to crawl already but they barely 4 months old.

February 28th, 1940

Mika is going in an extended fishing trip. I gave him a piece of my hair. It will protect him in the open sea. In these waters, most creatures respect my father.

March 20th, 1940

Mika hasn't returned. I'm not worried. Shen sent sea spirits to keep an eye on him. If something happened, we would already know.

April 1st, 1940

It's my 22nd birthday. Shen and I baked a cake. It was a mess. We need Mika in moments like this. The twins are growing. Ivan fights with Max a lot. I see him hitting his brother with his tiny fist once they are close in the crib.

April 3rd, 1940

Mika returned and I am happy. He brought me a pearl as a present. He found it in the shore.

April 20th, 1940

Life is easy and quiet right now. Every day, Shen and I spent most of the day alone with the twins. Mika works a lot in the docks and in fishing trips. I miss my husband. The twins are almost 6 months old.

May 23rd, 1940

Mika took me to the city to celebrate, our first wedding anniversary. While Shen stayed with the kids, we dance in a restaurant.

June 5th, 1940

Last weeks have been so calmed that I don't have much to write lately. Our twins are great, crawling around the house. Summer is almost here and we are still receiving letters of both fronts requesting our help. Shen Lun receives the letters while I hide with the twins inside the house.

June 9th, 1940

Mika took the day off for his birthday. We spend the day in a meadow near the river. I tried to bake a cake. It was... heavy as a rock.

July 30th, 1940

We are in the middle of summer and Max stood up alone today. I was so excited and happy. My sons will be walking before I realize.

August 4th, 1940

Mika remembered the day last night, 6 years since we met. We were just kids back then, now we are a family. He brought me flowers from town.

August 21st, 1940

Monsters attacked, a small army against me. Shen hid in the house with the kids. I was really rusty. The twins keep me busy to train. However, it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. Mika came running to the house in the afternoon. The front yard was filled with monster dust and dried monster blood.

September 12th, 1940

Life is great, busy and full of joy. My boys are growing up so fast. It seems like yesterday they were born and they are 10 months old. Max took his first steps today. I screamed of happiness so loud that Shen woke up of his nap.

September 20th, 1940

Today Ivan walked. Mika was here to see him. We were all in the yard enjoying the still warm season until fall and the cold weather is on us.

October 5th, 1940

The twins are almost one year old. Since the monster attack, Shen and I are training. The old man really has some tricks under his sleeve. I like when he turns into bear.

October 29th, 1940

Mika is taking a couple of days off to celebrate the twins' first birthday. We are going to the coast. The twins have said 'mama' and 'papa'. Lea sent a picture of her with her baby boy. She named him Leonardo. Lucas is still in the front.

November 10th, 1940

Our little holiday was amazing. The major surprise of the day was that the twins displayed some water power. I am happy but Mika is a little upset. He wanted the children to spark someone first.

November 18th, 1940

We are in the middle of a blizzard. Mika left to the sea before the bad weather reached town. I am worried. Snow blizzards drift ships all the time.

December 1st, 1940

The sea is calmed at last. Mika has returned. They lost a couple of man in the water. He wished for me to be there. I could have kept them safe.

December 5th, 1940

We can't leave the house due to the cold weather, probably the coldest season in 20 years. Mika is going out regularly to the forest to bring firewood. The twins stay mostly near the fire. Yesterday, I said Max not to do something and his eyes sparkled with electricity. They are Mika's kids after all.

December 19th, 1940

First time in weeks, we took the twins out. It was still damn cold but I can't protect them from the cold snow. Shen complains a lot of the cold weather. It's annoying.

January 5th, 1941

Finally, the weather is giving us a break. I saw the sun today. Mika is in the house with a terrible cold. He has fever and his whole body aches but nothing I can't handle. I only hope the twins won't get sick too.

January 24th, 1941

Mika is all better but the twins and Shen are sick. Mika is back in the docks and I am stuck with three annoying sick half-godly persons. They complain and cry. I don't know which is worst.

February 2nd, 1941

Sickness has left my house at last. However, my heart is aching right now. Lea sent a letter. Lucas died by one of our Greek brothers. Both camps bumped together in the field, instead of working together, they started to fight.

March 3rd, 1941

The weather is growing warmer. Spring is near and Shen and I can take the twins out during daylight.

April 4th, 1941

My birthday was a couple of days ago. Mika took me once again to the city to celebrate. I told Shen that we went dancing when in reality we spent hours making love in the nearest hotel. I just missed my husband so much. I know Shen didn't believe at all. Mika's grin the next day was too much noticeable.

May 20th, 1941

Shen is training the twins, just little things here and there, mostly wooden swords and moving water in buckets. I should be really annoyed by the idea. They are just one year and a half. However, Shen is right. They know their blood status. Monsters will come for them sooner than most demigods. I was 6 the first time monsters attacked me and Nikolai.

June 3rd, 1941

Mika came home early and caught Shen and I training the twins. He is not happy with us. I tried to explain but he doesn't want to hear us.

June 10th, 1941

Mika's birthday was fun. I love my husband. I took him to the same hotel that on my birthday. I didn't mind Shen's amused smile this morning.

July 23rd, 1941

I really forget to write in my diary lately. I have been so busy with the twins. They are restless and doing havoc around the house. Shen and I keep them outside most of the time as possible. We are in the middle of Summer and the weather is so nice. Yesterday, Ivan created a water sphere after watching me and Shen doing some water juggling. We are so impressed. Their power is unlimited at such a really small age.

August 4th, 1941

Yesterday, Mika and I celebrated 7 years together. We were having a picnic in the river when Mika saw the twins doing little water spheres and throwing them at each other. He was really impressed yet annoyed. Mika is competitive as any Roman and our kids are more my kids than his. So he feels his pride wounded.

August 8th, 1941

Mika is no longer annoyed by the twins' water power. Yesterday, Ivan sparked Shen. The old man is still complaining, but Mika couldn't be any more proud.

August 24th, 1941

Shen says he is leaving soon. The twins are older and I don't need him that much anymore. He wants to go to Canada and see his family, his granddaughter. I told him to wait until Summer is over, which is in a couple of weeks. I will miss the old man for sure.

September 9th, 1941

Monsters attacked. It was huge wave. They were sent by Sophia. I know. It was almost too much for me to handle. They were hurting me. My left arm was broken but I have to protect my children. Shen probably felt my dripping blood and came out of the house with his sword and his better intentions to help. Between the two of us, we defeated them. As I was vanishing the last monsters, the twins came out. I could tell in his eyes. They wanted to help. They were our kids for sure.

September 23rd, 1941

In one month, the twins are two. They are saying little phrases in different languages like 'Water' in Russian and Latin, 'Mama' in Chinese and things like that.

October 4th, 1941

Fall is here and Shen says he will leave after the Twins' birthday. I am so grateful to the annoying old man. We are still training the twins outside while the weather is still good. Once Shen leaves and the first snow is here. They won't be able to be outside for too long.

October 20th, 1941

The twins' birthday is in just a couple of days away. Mika will make the cake and I have to go to the town to get them something as a present. I have no idea. Shen says their first sword is a fitting present for legacies of such strong blood. I hate the theory of the strong legacies. Shen explained to me a year ago. The twins are strong, stronger than their parents because the mix of our godly blood. That's why my dad said they shouldn't be born. Any monster, titan or giant would love to eat them or train them to attack demigods or Gods. In a war like this going on in Europe, they will be an excellent leverage to win. They can already created little water tornadoes. They will only get stronger with time. I hope to raise them for good.

October 29th, 1941

Mika came with me to town today. We bought two swords from the local blacksmith. I will have to ask Chiron to send us Celestial bronze swords soon, but these will do for a while, at least for training.

November 1st, 1941

The twins' birthday was great and they enjoyed Mika's cake. Shen brought a photographer from town and we got a family portrait in front of our house. The twins wore their new winter coats and snow was starting to fall. It's a good photograph.

November 12th, 1941

Shen isn't going yet. A blizzard fell on us and it's no safe to travel right now, less at his age. He still hasn't told me his real age or even his birthday. He doesn't want me to celebrate him. He is stubborn old man.

November 20th, 1941

As for war, I don't want to know. Mika does. I can tell when he comes to the house. He wants to tell me but he doesn't. He and I know that I will run to aid the Greeks or the Romans. It's my nature to helps my siblings, my demigod family.

November 28th, 1941

I was in town and I saw a newspaper, news from the front. Things are not looking well. We are so far from Moscow and the armies, yet the war is hitting us too, the small fisher towns. The supplies are scarce and the weather is only getting worst.

December 19th, 1941

Shen is sick. He was pneumonia and he really doesn't look well. He is old. The kids are restless since they are stuck inside. They want to be outside playing in the snow, but we are in the middle of a blizzard, not even Mika could go out to work.


	12. 1942-1943

**Disclaimer: So Rick Riordan wrote the whole world of PJO and HoO, but I wrote this. (shrugging) I don't know what else to say about it.**

**Author's notes: So close to the end. Semi-final chapter. With this chapter, this story has become larger than Half of a Perfect Storm. Yet again, it was originally just a one-shot... no comments.**

January 4th, 1942

Shen is better. He is still weak and delicate. He won't leave until the warm weather is here, so at least a couple of more months.

January 6th, 1942

The weather is good enough to take the twins out to train in the snow. It's not that cold today. We played and they threw me down with a water sphere. They are getting good.

January 28th, 1942

Mika is happy. He told me last night. He says this is the happiest period of his live. He doesn't mind working in the docks. He enjoys the hard work and loves coming back home to me and the children. We still get letters of both fronts asking for us, our assistance. I don't even open them anymore. Mika thinks our demigods families have forgotten about us and it's better this way. I can't drag my family to war.

February 14th, 1942

Mika was here when a messenger came. I was in the river with the kids and I quickly hid them underwater. Mika ripped the letter in front of the messenger and told him to never bother us again. Shen told him it wasn't a smart move. Romans hate betrayal and that's considered an act of treason.

March 1st, 1942

My birthday is in one month. I don't want anything in particular. Mika is working less in the docks. He claims he misses us too much. I don't complain. I miss him too.

March 23rd, 1942

The weather is improving. It feels like they will be no more snows for at least a couple of months. The twins talk a lot to each other in some strange made-out language, a mix of everything they hear: Mika and I talking in English, Shen telling them old Chinese stories, the three of us with Latin remarks, my rusty Greek when I am writing and Russian in the streets.

April 1st, 1942

I'm 24 the same age that my mom had when she gave birth to me. I look at her picture in the wall and I think of her. If she accepted the immortals, could my life have been different? Maybe I would reach Camp Half-Blood older maybe when I was 15. Maybe Nikolai wouldn't die. Maybe I would never meet Mika. A lot of maybes, that's for sure.

April 2nd, 1942

Mika didn't take me to the city like last year. He cooked dinner and baked a cake for me. The twins draw with their fingers really undecipherable pictures. All grownups didn't understand them, but I don't care. I'm proud of their silly 2 years old pictures.

April 8th, 1942

The army is in town recruiting men for war. They are needed in front. Mika fought them claiming his Italian nationality, not exactly the smartest argument. The soldiers tried to seize him but Mika fought them and made them run of town. Some were grateful to Mika, most called him a traitor. Mika told them the truth 'Serving the army is an act of bravery, not slavery'.

April 10th, 1942

Mika lost his job in the docks. I told him not to worry. My mom had a small fortune buried somewhere, gifts of my Father. Maybe it was time to dig them out.

April 15th, 1942

Since the weather is better and Mika is unemployed, the whole family is having fun trying to find my mom's treasure. It drains Shen but he is having fun shaking the ground. So far we have found a lot of old rusty metals and pieces of wood, no jewelry yet.

May 3rd, 1942

Shen claims that he is going next week. Somehow I don't think he is going. He is having so much fun with Mika and the twins pretending to be pirates, typical sons of Poseidon' thinking.

May 20th, 1942

Money is getting scarce as the places to dig. I am thinking of leaving Mika with the kids and go to the docks. I can still degut a fish in less of a blink.

May 24th, 1942

Mika cooked me a special dinner for our anniversary, 3 wonderful years as man and wife. He gave the most thoughtful present I could ever imagine, wedding bands. He got us rings. I felt like newlywed as he slid the ring in my finger. I ended up in happy tears.

May 29th, 1942

Against Shen's bets, we found my mom's treasure. A little music box filled with fine gold jewelry. Maybe enough for a couple of months, even a year. I know it's not all my mom had. There is another box hidden somewhere in the house. Grandma was the one who hid it when mom died.

June 2nd, 1942

Shen says he is going next week. Since we found the treasure, there is nothing binding him to us. I feel the other box in the cellar but I haven't had time to search.

June 5th, 1942

The mortal army came directly to our house. They are mad at Mika for what happened last time. I scared them off before they could rise their very deathly mortal weapons at us. The river helped.

June 9th, 1942

My husband is a quarter of a century old, nothing in compare with the millenniums of our godly fathers. I took him to the sea and we played tic-tac-toe just like old times. I let him win a couple of times. Our twins played with us. I think that with the four of us, we could finally make the checkers games, who knows maybe the chess too. The twins' abilities are starting to match Mika's and mine.

June 12th, 1942

Shen refuses to leave now. He says it's dangerous for an old man like himself to travel with this war. I don't complain. I love having the old man here. It makes my family more complete.

June 28th, 1942

Since Mika is here, the whole family is doing morning training just like back in the Roman Camp. Even Shen duels with Mika and the twins for the sake of practice, though Shen is a really sneaky brother of my.

July 4th, 1942

The weather is so nice these days. We spend most of our time training and having fun in the river. These are the moments to look back with a big smile on my face when I am older.

July 12th, 1942

Another messenger. I thought Romans have forgotten about us. The message was clear, join us or die. Mika was firm with the son of Mercury, a young boy of barely 14 years old. Well, he scared the poor boy for at least a weak. I'm a little worried if they will come for us, just like the mortal Russian army did.

September 9th, 1942

More Romans letters to join the front. They have become more persistent. As for the Greeks, I talked to Chiron every month or so. We talked mostly about polite things like the weather, old quests and new claimed demigods. He has never asked me to join, but I can tell in his eyes he feels let down by me. We have received a couple of Greek letters too, mostly by Athena's children, some of my siblings, pleading me to help them. The war has extended far too long and all fronts are tired and demoralized. I feel they are stuck.

September 19th, 1942

Mika's former employer came yesterday to the house. He wants Mika to come back to work. Some of his men left to war. Mika will think about it.

October 1st, 1942

Mika is back in the docks. He says he misses the job, but he loved the time he spent with us. Yes, we had a great summer.

October 21st, 1942

The first time in years, I woke up feeling the meaning of this day. My mom died when I was still a little girl. My sons will never meet her. During most of the day, I felt my chest heavy. I stared at her picture a lot. I barely remember her. I see the pictures and I know her, but I don't remember her touch anymore, or her smell.

October 31th, 1942

My twins are 3. My father sent them a present. I never thought he would. I mean, my Father, God of the sea, sent a present to his grandsons who wished they were never been born. I was so surprised when I opened the long rectangular box, two swords of sparkling new celestial bronze. Even Shen Lun is impressed and a little jealous, myself included. We have never received new weapons from Father. Mine was on a quest and Shen's after he killed a monster.

November 5th, 1942

A blizzard has close town for a couple of days. I don't complain. I love having Mika at home. The twins are not exactly thrilled. The house is too small for them and their new swords. Even a 3, they are troublemakers.

November 20th, 1942

For the last years, I have avoided Nikolai's birthday. I try not to think about it since the ambush by the Hades' children. It's almost 15years since he is gone. I missed him every day. I saw his mischievous smile on his nephews. He would love them to the core. I woke Mika last night. I started to cry for my brother.

December 3rd, 1942

Another messenger. I thought the cold weather would drive them away but I think they are more desperate that we think. This one in particularly, sat on his knees and pleaded. His brothers, our cousins are dying and we are here. I didn't know what to answer him. I just asked him to leave as nicely as possible. He tried to attack me and I just defended myself. I never meant to kill him. Gladly, the twins were in the cellar with Shen and saw nothing. Mika helped me to take the body to the woods. The hungry wolves will do the rest.

December 14th, 1942

I told Mika I wanted to fight. He wants the same. I think we could leave the twins with Shen. This war has lasted enough.

December 30th, 1942

I kissed my sons goodbye. Mika and I are going to fight. We will stop this war.

January 5th, 1943

We returned home. We didn't get too far. The snow was slowing us down and my father persuaded us to return. He talked to me in a dream. He told me plainly and loud that I was making a mistake by leaving the kids alone in the open. I hate being coerced by my own father. I told Mika we couldn't leave the kids alone and it wasn't fair for Shen since he is old. I didn't tell him about the dream. Once back home, Shen was so happy to see us, even more than the kids.

January 24th, 1943

It's snowing and for once the twins are not trying to convince to go out and play. They are up to something. They can be even worse than Mercury/Hermes' children.

January 26th, 1943

I found out what my twins were planning. They found my mom's box. I knew it was in the cellar. I stared for hours the diamond rings and earrings my dad gave her when Nicolai and I were younger. My mom never sold them and it's better for us. We have something in case of necessity.

February 21st, 1943

The warm weather is around the corner and Shen is claiming that he will leave soon. I don't know if believe him or not anymore.

March 4th, 1943

I took the twins to the docks to see his dad working. I explained the best I could what his dad did. After that, I took them to the shore and we played tic-tac-toe. They won a couple of times. Then I took them underwater to say hello to the dolphins and narwhals. We had a good day.

March 20th, 1943

Spring is almost here. If we were in camp, there would be big celebration. I miss camp, well both camps, but my life is here with Mika and the twins.

April 3rd, 1943

Two day ago was my birthday, now I'm a quarter of a century. The twins fished dinner with help of Shen. I'm proud of them. Mika is restless. Since last week, he is bringing the newspapers. He says he wants the twins to start recognizing the letters but I know what's he is doing. He is trying to convince me to aid our friends, our family. I don't need to get convinced. Our demigod family is important but our children are just more important. We can't leave them without putting them at risk.

April 20th, 1943

The fine weather is perfect for hunting. I took the twins today. We were ambushed by monsters. The twins stayed in the top of a tree as I fought and won. Ivan tried to climb down to help me but Max stopped him. They are still too young to fight.

April 29th, 1943

I sat down with Mika today. He is still trying to convince to go to the front. I told him what Father told me when we expecting the twins, what Shen told me of the strong legacies, and the monsters appearing more often. As the twins are growing old and more powerful, monsters are starting to show more often from maybe once every two months when they were babies to almost one or twice every fortnight. I don't like the pattern. Even in this Godless cold area, monsters are coming. They smelled them.

May 2nd, 1943

Since I talked to Mika, he stopped bringing the newspapers. He knows now how important is for us stay here.

May 23rd, 1943

4 years of marriage, also of war. I don't like to compare but it's true. Mika took me to a hill he found last month. I felt like when we were dating in Camp. We stared at the snow in the tall mountain peaks, the river by our house and mostly our lives together, how much we have been through and how happy we are. I want more cloudless days like this with my husband just the two of us in the top of a hill.

June 10th, 1943

Yesterday was my beloved husband 26th birthday. I took Mika and the kids to our new hill. We had a picnic and Mika is starting to teach them to fly. I am very kind of the idea. I hate flying. There is something so wrong with it.

July 20th, 1943

Shen is packing. He wants to leave tomorrow. I can't believe he is going. I am so grateful for staying with us almost 4 years.

July 21st, 1943

Shen won't go for a week. He was maybe a kilometer away when a monster attacked him. He broke his leg. I healed him but to be sure he won't travel for a couple of days.

July 30th, 1943

Shen Lun left today. He says we no longer need him. I wanted him to stay. I will miss the old man for sure. As he hugged me for the last time, I felt hesitation in him. He wanted to say something but he held it. Maybe he didn't want to get corny on me.

August 3rd, 1943

9 years since we met. I can't believe it. It feels like yesterday when he pulled me out of the gigantic rabbit trap. To commemorate the date, my husband and sons caught me once again a rabbit trap. I knew it was there when I walked in that part of the nearby forest. I could her Max's soft muffled giggle in the top of the tree. I fell and my children were happy. I saw them laughing and running around the edge of the trap. Mika pulled me out once again with the largest smile on his face. He said 'Happy Anniversary' and kissed me.

August 8th, 1943

The twins are definitely a handful without Shen. I wonder if the old man is already in the ship to Canada. Will he send me a letter once he is with his family? I sent him a message with a cloud nymph, well, Mika did.

September 10th, 1943

Summer is definitely over. The leaves are changing color. The twins play in the woods a lot. I am worried but I placed a string of water around the area. I will feel any monster trying to pass the perimeter. It drains me but I have to let the twins be kids. I can't keep them inside all day, maybe during the blizzards.

October 16th, 1943

For the last 3 weeks, we have received no messengers. I am wondering if they finally give up on us. Shen finally sent a message with a water nymph. He arrived at America and he is hopeful to get to Canada and his family by the end of the month. He promised me to send me pictures.

October 25th, 1943

I woke up with something bothering me. I paced around the house trying to calm myself. I was edgy. Mika woke up and sat with me. We talked about lots of things. I missed talking with him like that. It reminded of our times in the quest when we were in front of the fire tired but anxious to sleep. I finally could sleep maybe two hours before dawn.

November 1st, 1943

The twins' 4th birthday was amazing. We hiked to our hill even in the middle of a snow. Mika and I stopped the storm around us so we could walk at peace. We had snowball fights. We build ice castles. We had a great day together.

November 14th, 1943

7 weeks without messengers. I'm worried now. From the newspapers, the war is still on. Chiron is not answering my IM. Monsters are attacking every week now. I hope that the blizzard will slow them down. It will snow tomorrow. Mika feels the snowy winds coming.

November 20th, 1943

Cyclops came. I never expect them since they hate cold. I fought 10 of them. The twins stayed in the cellar like usual but I don't think I can't hold them there any longer. They are skillful for their ages. I know they can fight and they want to fight but I am not ready to let them. As I vanished the last one, I collapsed. I woke up one hour later in the river. The twins dragged me. My broken leg has healed.

November 22nd, 1943

The twins told Mika about the Cyclops and as I expected he was upset. He doesn't want to leave the house now. He is afraid that something will happen to us. I had to drag him out of the house controlling his blood. I hated myself for doing it to him but we can't stop living our lives. We can't be afraid.

December 5th, 1943

The worst blizzard of the year is coming. The twins feel the frozen electrified clouds coming to us. I see it in the horizon, dark angry clouds. Mika will get here in a couple of hours.

December 12th, 1943

The blizzard has passed and we were trapped inside the house for at least a week. In days like this, Mika complains (even worse than Shen Lun) about the weather. He missed the warm Naples area.

December 31st, 1943

Last day of the year, if we were living in Pompeii, we would take the twins to the festivals to see the cohorts fight in the coliseum. Mika and I would hold hands as we walk with the twins running around us, maybe running behind other kids. If we weren't children of the big three, we could be a normal demigod couple. I would love more children. Mika does too.


	13. 1944-1945

**Disclaimer: Sasha and Mika are my personal intellectual property... as for the rest, well, no.**

**Author's notes: Final Chapter. Thanks for my few readers. It really means a lot.**

January 2nd, 1944

Finally after weeks of nothing, a messenger came saying the same old same old: help us or be treated as traitors. I told the messenger we couldn't. One of the twins called me from inside the house and the messenger heard him. I didn't say a thing. I just smiled and said goodbye. I couldn't look scared but I was. Once I was inside, I realized of my mistake and ran behind him. I couldn't find him anywhere.

January 5th, 1944

I told Mika to stay in the house for a couple of days. I didn't want to tell him about the messenger. I wanted to be sure.

January 7th, 1944

I had this dream before, the cold blue eyes in the shadow calling me, asking me to join him or her to a cause. I woke up crying. As for the rest of everything, nothing yet. Monsters have been quiet too for the last couple of days. Is something big coming?

January 9th, 1944

Today I lost everything worth in my life. Morning started with soft snow falling. I was cooking breakfast as the twins were getting ready to go outside for more firewood. Then I felt it. Something was stepping in my barrier line. I didn't tell a word. Mika could tell in my eyes, in my face. He told calmly to the twins to go to the cellar. They just complained about another messenger.

So we were alone. Mika took my hand and kissed me. I was already in tears. I could feel it, so did he. A small army was coming, maybe 50 legionnaires; most of them were my siblings. I could smell the sea coming fast. Mika cupped my cheek and said 'I love you'. I kissed him again. I wiped his tears and said 'I love you more. You made me the happiest demigod. I wouldn't change a thing. If we die, we will meet again'. He nodded, I sighed and we went outside with our weapons. We were ready for this fight. For 4 years, we were waiting.

Leading the army was Louis, one of my brothers. He was a little boy the last time I saw him, barely 12 years old. Now, he was a young man. I could tell in his eyes that he wasn't himself. I could feel the cold aura of my dreams emanating of his body. He got closer and I smelled Shen's lotion on him. The old man betrayed us.

Louis told me to surrender and hand out the children or we died. I told him that our children were off limits and we would let any single of them touch a single hair of their pretty blond heads. We apologized for this and we fought.

I had already killed half of the army when I heard the house door opening. Ivan and Max came out running with their swords. I turned around just in time to see them. The brother I was fighting with stabbed my shoulder. I felt to the snow. From a small hill by the river, a group of archers appeared. I didn't feel them coming. I was too busy fighting. They aimed their arrows at the twins. Everything felt in slow motion, I saw them running at us. Mika also saw the archers and ran to the twins. He was too late. Before I could yell, the arrows pierced my sons and they felt death to the snow. I saw the crimson snow around them. I held a sob as Mika turned to see me. We both stared at each other in shock with broken hearts. Our sons were dead. Some Romans started to yell in victory and I went mad.

Rage blinded me and I attacked like a tornado. Mika and I attacked from opposite sides ready to meet in the middle. I left Louis to the end. I had pretty much killed everybody when Louis faced me. He had the same cocky smile of someone winning. He said something that froze my soul 'Well played, daughter of Poseidon. I was right to pick you. It's a shame of your children. I will spare you and your husband in exchange of more children'. It wasn't Louis inside, those eyes were cold, colder than a blizzard. Mika yelled at him 'Never. Koios'. The titan just smiled. 'I will have to convince your husband' said Louis or Koios. Then my brother fell to the ground dead.

I felt a force moving from Louis to Mika. My husband's eye color changed and the same eerie icy voice talked 'Stronger body'. From the corpses, I saw an archer, still alive in the pile of corpses. He drew his bow with shaky hands aiming at Mika. I wanted to stop him, to save my husband, but he wasn't Mika anymore. The titan had to be stopped. The archer shot and pierced Mika's heart, enough to die instantly. He fell to the ground and I ran at him. My husband's eyes looked at me as blood poured of his mouth. He was scared. He was going, we both, to the fields of punishments. We had done so much bad things. I wiped his tears. 'We will face them together' I said and he smiled. My lips touched his and I felt his last breath. For the last remaining archer, I let him go. Someone had to tell what happened.

January 10th, 1944

I have buried my entire family: my mom, my brother, my grandparents, my sons and my husband. I always thought it would get easier after my grandma, but it's not. I cleaned and dressed the twins with their favorite clothes holding their swords, gifts of their grandfather Poseidon. Mika was dressed with his roman uniform and his sword. I placed his medals on him. I knew he would love that. Digging their graves was mechanical and dutiful. I felt detached. The hard part was giving each of them a final kiss before putting them on their final dirty bed. I cried as I buried them. As for the dead warriors, I used a trick Shen Lun taught and with tons of effort the ground swallowed everything.

January 11th, 1944

I was sitting in my bed crying as I stared and listened to the quietness of everything. My house felt hunted. I wanted to die so much. Life is not worthy anymore.

My father came and sat by my side. I wanted to yell at him for letting my siblings fight me, but I just cried and cried in his arms. Once I was out of tears, I pleaded him to kill me. I have to be with Mika in the fields of punishment. He shook his head and he told me he needed me, one last quest.

When my sons were born, their presence stirred Koios from Tartarus. He had spent the last years looking for us. Now Koios is in the surface and he won't stop until he gets strong legacies to destroy the Olympus. Father told that it's time to end the war. It's meaningless with Koios lurking in the shadows. My quest is to kill all the sons and daughters of the big three.

I told him it was madness, that he was cruel to let my kill all his demigod children and how he could ask that from me. His answer was simple. 'Because it's necessary and you know it' he said. I yelled at him 'Why me?' He just gave me the saddest smile and kissed my forehead saying 'It's your duty, your curse and your obligation'. Then he vanished.

January 14th, 1944

I grabbed my things and I am now travelling. My father never said but we both knew it. I started this and I have to finish it.

April 1st, 1944

I have been busy. Today is my birthday. I sit in a destroyed piazza in Italy. The weather is fine but my heart is a different matter. Today, the twins would have jumped at bed waking me up with kisses and hugs. Probably, Mika would have made breakfast. We would have stayed in our hill.

September 15th, 1944

For months, I have tracked and destroyed most of forces on both fronts. I am so focused on my mission that I don't have time to write. What could I write anyway? How am I tracking and killing demigods on both fronts? How am I slaying all female demigods of Hades, Poseidon and Zeus or their Roman counterparts? How are my siblings tracking me down, trying to kill me?

January 1st, 1944

I destroyed the Roman Camp. Once again, Pompeii is burning. I found the book of prophecies and there is one about me. Everything I'm doing was already foreseen. At least the last part of the prophecy gives me hope.

April 30th, 1945

I killed the son of Hades in Germany. My war is over. He was the last son to kill. I have nothing left. Even the idea of building a Greek city for demigods feels empty without Mika and our children.

June 5th, 1945

I burnt my home camp. I wounded Chiron on my way out before he told me of Sophia. She is hiding in Germany.

August 31st, 1945

I found Sophia. It took me months and setting the camps on fire but I finally found her in her hometown. I wasn't expecting her there. We talked, she apologized and I killed her. I buried her body. As I placed in the hole, I kissed her forehead and prayed to meet again.

September 3rd, 1945

The terrible Great War is over. I was in a café in Rome when I heard it over the radio. My wounds are not healing like I would love. I fought a band of legionnaires yesterday, weak sons of Apollo were sent for me. They know I'm wounded.

September 5th, 1945

I am travelling through Greece. I'm hiding from the Romans and the Greeks. After I burnt the camps, they are not happy at me. I found this cave and it looks promising. I can hide here for only a while. I read my diary and I had a busy life.

September 9th, 1945

Lord Hermes came last night. I asked if he was sent by Zeus to surrender. No, he was sent by my father to tell me still loves me. He wants to see me in two days in the open sea. I think it's a trap.

September 10th, 1945

I had a dream last night. I was in a ship, a trireme. I saw 7 demigods, 3 Romans and 4 Greeks. It was strange to see them working together after what had just happened. Their clothes were strange. I looked intensely at the son of my father. He looked just like I have always imagined Nikolai when he was 16. He was with a girl, blond and grey eyes, an Athena kid. They looked close. I wondered how come they were together, but I was a good friend of a daughter of Athena once. Then I saw them, the strings. One bright pink one connected my brother and me and a red one connected him and her. As I kept watching them, I confirmed my suspicion. He was Nikolai. He and Elizabeth choose to reborn once again as demigods. They found each other. When I woke, I hoped to be a glimpse of a near future. I hoped to see my brother again.

September 11th, 1945

This is probably the last time I write on my diary. I am going to meet my father if it was really him who sent the message. It could be a trap. If I made it out alive, I will die anyway. I don't have godly food and the extend of my wounds is too much. My leg is getting purple and my ribcage wound smokes and it's something water can't cure.

August 18th, 2035

It's Percy's 42th birthday today and we finally found the cave in the Greek seashore. It took days to Henry and I and tons of help of Annabeth by phone but we found the place I died almost a century ago. This diary was still in the ground, somehow preserved. Maybe dad helped knowing I would return her someday. It has taken me days to finally decipher my own handwriting. It's terrible and that mix of English, Latin, Greek, Russian and Italian is a mess. As I read myself, my old self, I felt at home. Henry remembers most of that time and he is having fun listening what I thought of him back them. I will keep this diary for sure. I am almost the same age I had when I died last time. I hope to outlive myself... It's a shame I can't see the strings anymore but it doesn't matter. Henry and I found each other again, Percy and Annabeth too.


End file.
